Darkness of the Light
by kittymouse
Summary: When a new being arrives to Dreamland claiming to want to purify Dreamland by removing any who are not considered pure, it's up to Kirby and Meta Knight to stop her before she detroys everything. I'm not great at summaries and this is my first Kirby fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction for Kirby and only my second fanfiction that I intend to finish. It's based more on the anime, not the dubbed one. No southern accented Dedede or Spanish Meta Knight. I haven't actually seen all of the episodes, so if I've completely messed something up, please forgive me and I'll try to fix it. I'm getting my information from the games, other fanfic and the episodes I have seen. Probably not in the best position I realise to write fanfic, but I got the idea and wanted to give it a shot.  
Kirby can talk here, but not fluently. Reveiws are welcome. Flames are not and will either be ignored or laughed at. Thank you for taking the time to read. It's appreciated.

Names  
Fumu - Tiff  
Bun - Tuff  
Escargon - Escargoon

Darkness of the Light

Ch.1

Meta Knight gazed out over the valleys of Dreamland from his position on the walls of the castle. It had been a year since Nightmare had been defeated and the world knew peace, but Meta Knight was starting to feel uneasy, though he couldn't understand where the feelings were coming from. The land was in peace and there was no sign of the darkness returning, but something bothered him. One hand fell to the hilt of Galaxia before he realised he was falling to instinct. The sky was a clear shining blue and the grass was green. Everything appeared as it should for peace in Dreamland.

"Meta Knight?" The young voice startled the knight out of his thoughts. His glanced sideways and his amber eyes grew a bit softer at the sight of Kirby.

"What is it, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked allowing his gaze to slide back to the surrounding lands.

Silence then, "Meta Knight. I'm scared."

Meta Knight's eyes flickered with surprise and he turned to face the young pink puffball. Kirby's blue eyes were slightly wider than usual and the knight could see the fear in his apprentice's eyes.

"What is troubling you?" Perhaps his fears were not as unfounded as he thought.

"I don't know. Something scary."

Meta Knight debated with himself over whether to comfort the young one or to tell him the truth. Kirby was getting older and suppressing a sigh, Meta Knight decided on honesty.

"You feel it as well. Something wrong in the world."

"P-poyo," Kirby replied reverting to his baby way of speaking in fear. "N-nightmare?"

"I do not believe so. There are no signs. No nightmares and no darkness. The world has appeared perfect."

"Why is there something scary?" Kirby looked at his mentor with wide eyes.

Why indeed? Meta Knight found that he had no answers.

"POYO!" Kirby suddenly whirled around to face the land in the distance and he pointed one pudgy arm into the sky.

Meta Knight followed Kirby's gaze and a saw a spark of bright light in the sky in the far distance. It seemed to be growing larger and before either had time to think the light shot down in a giant blinding beam of golden light. The world trembled and went white.

"Meta? Meta Knight?" The world slowly came into focus revealing Kirby's pink form. Meta Knight blinked once and realised that he was lying on the ground. He slowly regained his feet feeling oddly weak. "Okay?" Kirby asked worriedly.

"I am alright." Meta Knight cast his gaze in the direction of the light and saw a pillar of smoke rising out of the land. Below there was commotion in the village as the villagers tried to figure out what had happened.

"See?" Kirby asked also looking in the direction of the smoke. His voice was serious and scared.

Meta Knight's eyes darkened as he studied the pillar of smoke. "We will investigate," he said quietly. He spread his cape allowing it to change into his large bat like wings. He held out his gloved hands to Kirby who took them now with a determined gleam in his eyes. One flap and the pair were in the air soaring towards the scene of the blast.

Thoughts rushed through Meta Knight's mind as Kirby hung from his arms. It couldn't be Nightmare. But what was it? What danger had befallen Dreamland now and what had that light been? Even from this distance it still had an effect including knocking him out and leaving him feeling weakened, though his strength was returning.

The day passed before Meta Knight swept down to a promising rest place. An unfamiliar ache had spread through his wings; he had not yet recovered all of his strength. He could feel his arms starting to give out and even the light Kirby was starting to become a heavy burden. They managed to come close to the ground before his arms gave out and Kirby tumbled with a squeak of surprise from his grasp. He had approached the ground too quickly and unable to pull up in time, the air from his wings caused him to lose control and he hit the ground rolling. He slowed to a halt and lay panting through his mask. Soft hurried footsteps alerted him of Kirby running toward him and he struggled to his feet.

"Poyo!" Kirby stopped just short of slamming into Meta Knight. "You okay? Wha' happened?"

Meta Knight's eyes dimmed as he swayed on his feet. His wings hung limply behind him. He managed with effort to pull them back up behind him, allowing his cloak to come back into place.

"I'm alright," he murmured. "Just tired…" His voice slurred with the effort to speak and he felt the strength leave his legs. He fell once more to the ground, Kirby's alarmed cry ringing in his ears.

"Meta Knight! Meta Kni…" Kirby's voice faded as his eyes dimmed and unconsciousness claimed him.

_He stood in an empty field. The grass was a pure green and the sky above was an equal blue. Everything seemed to shine with a purity that Meta Knight had never witnessed before. Yet, despite the purity of it there was an emptiness. The world was too silent, too perfect if such a thing was possible. He stepped forward his feet sinking into the lush grass._

"_Dark one." A rich feminine voice washed over him. He cast his gaze around and saw a tall being garbed in shining white approaching him. She seemed shrouded in a near blinding light preventing him from making out any details._

"_You do not belong here. You are a darkness to this world, a blemish that must be removed."_

_Meta Knight felt an unfamiliar fear well up in him. The power he felt from this being was like nothing he had felt before. And her words pierced him more than any but he could know._

"_The world must be cleansed." The glow seemed to condense into a blinding flare and an arcing light was shooting toward him._

Meta Knight's eyes flashed as he awoke with a start. His body was tense expecting a blow to land at any time.

"Poyo?" He breathed out as the world came into focus and Kirby's familiar voice sounded in his ears.

"You went to sleep last night," Kirby said, his worry clear in his voice.

Meta Knight rose to his feet hesitantly at first then more firmly as he felt normal once again. "I am alright now Kirby." He said once more, but this time it appeared to be the truth. At least physically he was normal. The dream however shook him. Where had it come from? It had felt so real.

"Really?" Kirby asked suspiciously.

"Really." He turned and gazed upward. They needed to continue.

"Hungry…" Kirby said a bit nervously. "Hungry!" He said more strongly once he saw Meta Knight's eyes briefly flicker to pink with amusement.

Meta Knight looked around and quickly found an apple tree. He returned with a small pile that Kirby eyed with delight. Before the young one leapt on them, however, he picked one up and offered it to Meta Knight. "Apple?"

Meta Knight smiled behind his mask, but found that he wasn't hungry. "You have them. You need your strength." He gave a low chuckle as Kirby fell on them as though it had been days since he'd eaten. Kirby's appetite really was insatiable.

The apples swiftly vanished and soon Meta Knight and Kirby were once more in the air. It didn't take them long to find the target of the beam. Meta Knight gasped as the scene of destruction met his eyes. The ground was blackened and there were smouldering piles of rubble. Judging by what little could still be recognised it appeared that the place was once a village.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Meta Knight crept forward keeping one hand on the hilt of his blade, Kirby walking in silent shock at his side. A glimmer caught Meta Knight's eyes and he stepped cautiously into a pile of rubble. He shifted some debris aside and saw a sword broken cleanly in two.

Before he had time to wonder about it, there was a tug at his cloak. He turned to see Kirby looking frantic and waving his free arm towards the distance. Meta Knight looked up and saw a shining light approaching. As it grew closer, he could make out a tall figure, twice as tall as he, garbed in a white gown. The light faded revealing a slender being with silver grey eyes and long silvery hair. Her face was emotionless. Meta Knight felt a chill pass through him as he recognised the figure from his dream.

She looked down at the pair and stopped. "You have come."

"Who you?" Kirby asked boldly. "You know what happen here?"

"The land must be purged. There was darkness here."

Meta knight's grip tightened on the hilt of his blade. "You did this?"

"This world will be brought to light," she replied tonelessly. "There was darkness that must be purged."

"You destroyed an entire village? What of the children? What darkness lay in them?" Meta Knight demanded, feeling fury rise within him.

"They were not pure."

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed angrily.

"What right have you to decide the fate of so many? How could you destroy innocent children? Men and women who merely lived their lives?"

"And what right have you to speak for them, dark one? I felt your foul presence on this land before you came here. You are a spawn of the demons."

"Meta Knight good!" Kirby declared

Her eyes turned to him. "What lies has this one told you, young one, that you would follow something so dark? You are pure. I can see your light. You may help save this world from the darkness that threatens to consume it, but you must separate yourself from this demon before he taints you."

"Poyo…" Kirby said uncertainly. Then he looked up, his blue eyes blazing. "Meta Knight is friend! He's good!"

Her eyes softened. "I am sorry young one. But he must be removed from this world if it is to ever know purity."

She turned on Meta Knight and her eyes hardened. A glow formed around her hand and was released at Meta Knight. He drew Galaxia instantly. The beam hit the blade and the force and effort of repelling it, sent him skidding backwards, but he avoided damage. With an angry cry, Kirby launched himself at the being, but she merely waved a hand and a blast of air sent him tumbling back into a tree where he slumped stunned.

Meta Knight shot into the air, folded his wings in for speed and launched himself at her, his blade out. She held out a hand and shimmering light appeared in front. He struck into it and bounced back.

"You are only making this more difficult. Do not fight me." She said calmly.

Meta Knight ignored her and gathered his cape around him. He disappeared and reappeared behind her about to plunge his sword into her, but she whirled around with alarming speed, a glowing rapier appearing in her hand. The blades clashed sending golden sparks falling around the combatants. Meta Knight flew into the air and attacked with all the speed and strength he could muster but could not slip past her guard. He flitted back in an attempt to gain a moment to try another tactic.

"This is futile." Another beam was launched at him, but he jumped up and avoided it. However, she was ready for it this time and a second beam swiftly followed and slammed into his middle. He rocketed back through the air and slammed into the wall of the cliffs surrounding the valley village.

With alarming speed she flipped a hand and two spikes of rocks launched themselves at him each one pinning his wings to the rock face. He cried out in pain as the rocks punctured the membrane of his wings. He hung suspended by his pinned wings unable to do anything as she paced forward.

"You will fall before the fires of the light."

He tried to use his arms to push himself away from the cliff wall, but the rocks held firm and he was only causing his wings more pain. Instead he tried to use his arms to hold himself up so as not to put too much weight on his damaged wings. The woman stretched out a hand and touched his left wing. He couldn't suppress the cry of pain that escaped him as a searing heat coursed through his wing. Her other hand reached out and his right wing joined in the pain. She stood holding her hands to his wings while he writhed in pain.

"See how the light burns you? You do not belong." She lifted her hands away and he sagged panting.

"It is…you who…do not…belong…" He panted out.

"You dare? I am here to bring order and peace."

"Your cruelty…has no…place here…" Dull amber eyes met silver and he could see flickers of anger now in her previously emotionless gaze.

"Fool." She placed her hands on either side and pulled. He was torn away from the wall and gasped as he felt a tearing sensation in his wings accompanied by more pain. She threw him to the ground. A flash of agony and sickening cracks told him that he had landed on his wing. He rolled to his back and lay gasping and struggling against the pain. He needed to rise, defend Dreamland, defend Kirby. She gracefully knelt and placed a hand on his mask. There was a crack that sounded loud in the knight's ears before he was lost in a searing hot world of agony.

"p….po…." He faintly heard. "POYOOOO!" he opened his eyes that had clenched themselves tight in pain and saw Kirby launching himself at the woman, his legs out and together into a flying kick. He slammed into her and knocked her off balance. She released Meta Knight in shock.

"Why? Why do _you _attack me?" She rose to her feet staring at Kirby.

"Attack Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight tried to rise but couldn't gather his strength. He lay in a haze of pain and frantic worry watching his young charge fling himself at the woman.

Kirby landed after an unsuccessful charge. He opened his mouth and inhaled bits of rubble, which he then spit out at the being in rapid succession. He seemed to have surprised her for she staggered back under the onslaught. However, it seemed surprise was all that Kirby had earned.

Meta Knight watched in horror as the being gathered more light, preparing to shoot the unaware Kirby who was inhaling more rubble. The light seemed more intense this time with a golden aura that had not been present before. Meta Knight forced himself to his feet and launched himself at Kirby, all pain forgotten. There was only one thing on his mind – protect Kirby at all costs.

Kirby stopped, giving a cry of alarm as Meta Knight suddenly bowled into him knocking him back. The beam hit the knight squarely and he vanished from sight in a blinding flash of golden light. Pure agony shot through Meta Knight, laced fingers around him, embraced him. He toppled to the ground as the light faded. He tried to keep his eyes open - he couldn't leave, not now. He had to…stay…protect Kirby.

Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled once more. This time Meta Knight dimly saw Galaxia flying through the air towards Kirby. The young one caught it as his vision started to fade, but he did see Kirby charge the woman with his blade out. He was glowing faintly then Meta Knight's vision dimmed as his strength faded and he knew no more.

_"Meta Knight."_

"_What?"_

"_Meta Knight."_

"_Who?" The knight lay in a field of green. He slowly rose looking around for the voice. It seemed familiar yet he couldn't place it. He scanned the area and saw a figure coming towards him. His eyes brightened in recognition. "Sir Arthur." His eyes flickered to green. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask the same of you, Meta Knight." Arthur said gently. "Why do you linger here?"_

"_I do not understand. Where…is this?"_

"_You must come with me." Arthur gestured to a point in the distance that seemed to have a faint point of light. "You mustn't linger here. It is not safe to dwell in the place between."_

"_Sir, where is this?"_

_Arthur gave him a saddened look and Meta Knight felt the sudden chill of realisation. Arthur nodded silently seeing the knight come to the understanding._

"_Yes Meta Knight. Now quickly come with me." He turned away and started to walk quickly towards the distant point of light._

"_Wait! Sir Arthur." _

_The knight turned. "Meta Knight. You must come quickly."_

"_I cannot. I cannot leave. Dreamland is in peril. Kirby still needs me. I cannot leave him."_

"_It is too late," Arthur said in a gentle, but saddened tone. "Kirby must fight alone now. You cannot help him any longer."_

"_No. I must."_

"_You have failed." There was no accusation in Arthur's tone, only gentleness. "There are dark souls that pass through this place that are dangerous. Please come with me." _

_Meta Knight stared at him, confusion and fear swirling within him. _

"_Demons can come here and take those who linger. Please, hurry." Arthur said pleadingly. _

"_Am I really…dead?"_

_Arthur walked back to Meta Knight and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You fought well. You fought bravely, but everyone falls in time. It is your time now. Do not be sad or shamed. You did what you could. You did more than I would have ever expected."_

"_But…"_

"_Death is not so bad as is feared." Arthur's eyes softened. "The others are waiting," he said quietly. _

_Meta Knight stiffened. "The other star warriors," he murmured, only half questioning._

_Arthur nodded. "Yes. We have missed you, my friend, though we always watched and are beyond proud of your efforts."_

"_Garlude…Jecra…" Meta Knight whispered._

"_I know it is difficult for you. It was for all of us. But, now it is time to let go. Let your burdens be lifted." Arthur stepped away and started to walk back towards the light. "Come." He said, a light note of command in his voice. _

"_I…am sorry, Kirby," Meta knight whispered before following Arthur._

_The light seemed to grow as they approached it becoming brighter and brighter. Meta Knight started to squint against it and his pace slowed even as Arthur marched briskly and confidently forward. The woman's face flickered in his mind's eye and Kirby. He was leaving the young one to face her alone. He stopped causing Arthur to look back at him._

"_They are waiting. Come with me."_

_He saw the faces of his fellow star warriors, his companions, his friends. Indecision warred within him. He gazed into the light and at first saw nothing, but as his eyes adjusted he thought he could see shapes. _

"_They are waiting," Arthur said softly. _

_The shapes started to become more distinguishable as Meta Knight focused his gaze on them. It was them. He was sure of it. The star warriors were gathered once more. He stepped forward, an unfamiliar feeling of joy welling up within him. He would see them again. _

"_Go on," Arthur said encouragingly. _

_Meta Knight knew he was close. The light surrounded him now. Only a few more steps and he would be with them. All of his fears could be laid to rest, his pain forgotten. _

"Meta Knight is friend! He's good!" _Kirby's voice rung through his mind and he came to an abrupt stop. How could he simply leave? He could not! He backed away and Arthur's eyes widened._

"_Meta Knight. No! You must not turn back. You cannot return. You will only submit yourself to an endless tortured existence here until a demon finds you." _

_The images of Sword, Blade, and the children, Fumu and Bun, rose in his mind. Shame swept through him. How could he abandon them like this? His gaze fell on the waiting shapes in the light and his determination started to wane. But was he right to leave them? No, they were dead. It was the living who needed him now. _

"_Meta Knight."_

"_I am sorry, Sir Arthur." Meta Knight said quietly. His voice tightened with emotion. "I cannot join you yet." He clenched his fists and with a visible effort turned away to face the endless fields. "Good bye." He whispered. _

"_No!"_

_Meta Knight fled from the light before his resolve wavered, Arthur's cry ringing in his ears. He did not know how long he ran but when he stopped, he could not even see a point where the light was. An endless expanse of green grass surrounded him with no hint as to where he should go._

_He let himself sit down. He wasn't tired. He felt nothing. But, he did not want to keep running with no thought as to what he would do. Was Arthur correct? Did demons come to this place? If so, he would have to be careful. Had he only doomed himself? Doubt gnawed at him, but he tried to suppress it. He needed to find his way back to the living. _

"_Met…" He needed a guide, but there was nothing but green grass and cloudless blues skies. "Me…kn…" Had he made a mistake? "Met…knig…" Would he even be able to return to the light if he wanted to? "Meta…kni…" He stiffened as he realised that he was hearing a voice. He stood and listened closely. "Me…knig…" Where? Where was it coming from? "Meta…" The voice seemed somehow familiar. As the voice softly came to his ears again, he picked a direction. Knowing no other option, he would allow the voice to guide him._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Kirby extended his small arm and caught Galaxia. He felt its warmth shoot through him and he shot forward into the woman with an angry cry.

"You fool! You do not understand. I am trying to help."

"You hurt Meta Knight. You kill village!"

"To save the world!"

"But…No! Destroying a village, evil!" Kirby slashed at her but she stepped aside. He turned instantly and attacked her again.

"You cannot hurt me. You are young, inexperienced. Do not cast your life away, little one."

Kirby puffed himself up, feeling his elastic body expand with air. He bobbed forward and expelled it in her face. She shook her head and he dropped down to run the blade down her. Her face darkened and she let loose a breath as he cut into her. She had stepped back so it was only a shallow cut however and she quickly recovered more shocked than anything else.

She started to gather more light around her and Kirby readied himself to dodge, but she suddenly stopped and cast her face to the sky. "I understand." A soft glow formed around her and she was suddenly gone. Kirby stared in shock at the place she had been.

"Poyo…" He then turned away to find Meta Knight. He rushed forward to the knight's still form. "Meta Knight?" The knight's amber eyes were dim. His wings were splayed one either side of him, his left wing crumpled looking. A crack ran down his mask. "Meta Knight. Wake up," Kirby pleaded. The knight was completely still but for faint ragged breathing. He needed help, but there was no one left. If only he could fly them back, but he could only go for a little while and how would he carry his mentor?

Kirby started looking around the village an idea forming in his mind. He found a mostly intact board and some rope. He carefully pushed Meta Knight onto it and tied him to the board with the rope. He took a deep breath and grabbing the ends of the rope, floated up into the air lifting Meta Knight.

It was horribly long. Kirby kept having to land to catch his breath, but he refused to stop. Terror filled him every time he looked at his unconscious friend, but that terror also fuelled him. He had to keep going.

The night had passed and the sun was rising. Kirby had sunk into to a stupor. He was exhausted and pained, but he didn't notice anymore. He flew over the castle walls into the courtyard where he gently placed Meta Knight. He tumbled after and lay on the grass panting for air. His body trembled with exertion. "P-p…p-poyo!" He gasped out. "H-help!" His face fell into the grass.

"Kirby? Oh no!" Footsteps in the grass then a hand was placed on him. He raised himself up and came face to face with Fumu.

"Sir Meta Knight!" The voices of Sword and Blade rang out. Kirby managed to push himself into a sitting position. Fumu knelt in front of him while Sword and Blade crouched down by their fallen commander.

"Kirby what happened?" Fumu asked.

"Me…kni…hurt…" Kirby gasped out. "Need help."

"We'll take him inside." Sword said. He and Blade each took an end of the board and lifted it.

"Poyo." Kirby stood up and hurried after the knights as they entered the castle.

"Kirby!" Fumu quickly went after, Bun following behind.

Meta Knight lay in the bed. If it weren't for his very faint breathing he would seem dead. Kirby sat in a cushioned chair beside him trying to stay awake. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to leave Meta Knight. Fumu sat across from him at the other side. Sword and Blade had been called away to serve King Dedede much to their disgruntlement.

The doctor had come and done what he could, but Meta Knight still seemed in danger. His body seemed unharmed yet it was hot as though burning. His wings were in poor condition, but the doctor had bandaged them and set the bones that had been broken.

"Why won't he wake up?" Kirby asked softly.

"I don't know," Fumu replied quietly. "There weren't any visible injuries except for his wings. Kirby what exactly happened?"

Kirby shook his head. "Poyo…"

Meta Knight's breath hitched and they both stopped and stared at him. He seemed to struggle for a breath then went completely still.

"No!" Fumu gasped.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby touched the knight's hand and then held onto it. "Meta Knight!"

"H-he's not breathing." Fumu's voice shook.

"Nopoyo…Meta…Knight."

A tremble ran through the knight causing Kirby and Fumu to stiffen. Kirby clutched at his hand.

"Keep calling!" Fumu said urgently.

"Meta Knight. Poyo…Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight quickened his pace as the voice continued to call his name. The grass seemed to fade and he hung suspended in air surrounded in darkness. "Meta Knight!" The darkness faded and there was grey then…

Awareness slowly seeped into Meta Knight. He was hot, too hot and pained. A room swum into focus and there were hazy shapes over him. They slowly solidified and he saw Kirby and Fumu's worried faces over him.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby's joyful voice rang out over the room causing the knight to wince at the loudness of it.

"Kirby, shhh." Fumu chided. Then she looked down at Meta Knight. "We were so worried about you."

He tried to sit up but fell back. He felt horribly weak and his body was burning. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Hot." The word slipped out before he had time to think.

Fumu and Kirby exchanged worried looks.

"I'll be alright," Meta Knight tried to mend his mistake. He didn't want them worrying over him like this and he had questions. How had he arrived here? What happened to the woman?

"Kirby…how did we," he coughed weakly. "How did we come to be here?"

"I fought her. She look into sky then just went away." Kirby explained.

"Who?" Fumu asked. "What is going on? What happened?"

"We went to investigate the light that came from the sky," Meta Knight answered.

Fumu nodded. "I saw it. We all did. Then there was that flash that covered all the land here."

Meta Knight inwardly sighed. Dreamland had known peace finally and now he was about to shatter that for Fumu, but she would demand to know and she had every right to. "That light destroyed a village in the mountains," he stated simply. Fumu gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "A strange being was there, a woman. She claimed that she was here to purge the world of all evil. She destroyed the village."

"That's horrible! How could she want to get rid of evil, but do such a thing?"

"They were not pure, so she destroyed them."

"Then attacked you?"

"I…" A wave of dizziness passed through the knight.

"Meta Knight?"

He took a deep breath, but lost it as a sharp hot bolt of pain shot through him. He gasped and started breathing lightly. "I am not pure, so she attacked. I am a darkness that must be removed," Meta Knight tried to continue as though nothing happened. "I was unable to defeat her," he said quietly, his voice holding a note of shame.

"This is terrible," Fumu said. Her eyes were wide and her face pale. "I can't believe that a whole village could be evil and she just destroyed it? She could attack anywhere. And you…will she keep coming after you?"

"She may."

"But you fought her, Kirby?" Fumu asked.

"Uh huh. But she didn't want to fight. Call me pure. But she kill village and hurt Meta Knight!" Kirby looked uncomfortable. "I not do so well…she just leave. I cut her once. That's it." He drooped.

"You saved Meta Knight and you fought her off. Don't be ashamed Kirby." Fumu said.

"Poyo…"

Meta Knight tried to focus on what they were saying, but he was starting to lose awareness again. His body ached with a burning sensation while at the same time fatigue threatened to overwhelm him.

Fumu looked down at him and saw that his eyes had dulled. "You both need to rest." She stood up. "I'm going leave you two be. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you Fumu," Meta knight said weakly.

"Kirby, make sure you sleep too," Fumu said as she left the room.

Meta Knight turned his attention to Kirby. The puffball's eyes lacked their usual brightness. He looked exhausted. "Kirby, how did we return?" He asked faintly.

"Brought us home," Kirby said tiredly.

Meta Knight's eyes flickered with surprise.

"Carried you on board then flew, stopped for breath, flew and flew." Kirby yawned.

"You have grown strong Kirby."

Kirby's eyes brightened with pride briefly before dimming again.

"You must rest. You have over exerted yourself."

"Poyo…"

"Kirby…" Meta Knight paused to catch a breath. Breathing was difficult and painful. "Thank you…"

Kirby shuffled forward then gave the knight a hug. Meta Knight stiffened from the close contact then slowly relaxed and patted Kirby on the back. Kirby gave him a soft squeeze then backed into his chair once more. Before Meta Knight had time to say anything, the pink puffball had settled himself and fallen asleep.

Meta Knight smiled faintly at him before falling into the darkness of sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The light was too bright and for a moment Meta Knight wanted nothing more than to cover his eyes with his blanket. He slowly awoke fully, which meant he had become aware of the aches in his body and wings. Now that he was more coherent however, he could solve his wing problem. He looked sideways and saw that Kirby had vacated the chair. He was alone – good. He placed his hands firmly on the bed and pushed himself up with a soft cry of pain, his wings draping uselessly behind him. He braced himself and yanked his wings up and in. He felt the odd sensation of his wings merging into his cloak and let loose a sigh of relief. He fell back onto the pillow panting and still tired. After he a few moments, he dragged himself to his feet. He ached, but it could be ignored. He needed to speak with Kirby and no doubt would be forced into a meeting with the King.

There was a soft knock at his door. "Enter." He said turning to face it. The door opened revealing Sword.

"Sir! It's good to see you up. We were worried. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sword shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to have to bring this up, Sir, but his Majesty is demanding your presence."

"Thank you Sword." Meta Knight eyed the knight worriedly. There was a definite slump in Sword's shoulders and his voice sounded tired. "Has King Dedede given you any time to rest?"

"Er, no sir. He's had Blade and me running all over the castle and I think he wanted us to get out into town too."

"I apologise for this. I will speak with him." By the sounds of it he had Sword and Blade making up for his absence by giving them his duties on top of their own.

"It's not a problem!" Sword said trying to draw himself up, but weariness laced his voice. "Don't worry about us. You need to go see the king. He's not…feeling too patient today, er even less so than usual."

Meta Knight nodded and strode out of the room. He quickly made his way to the throne room and paused at the door as King Dedede's voice rang out from the room.

"Where is that blasted Meta Knight? How dare I be kept waiting?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Your Majesty." Escargon's voice came more quietly.

"They're all a bunch of lazy good for nothings! Hrmph."

Meta Knight pushed the doors opened and walked in. He gave a slight bow before straightening and giving the fat penguin king a steady gaze.

Dedede squirmed a bit under the knight's gaze but still scowled. "What's going on. What was that bright light? Where have you been? I've had to have your two good for nothings doing all the work around here."

Meta Knight's eyes flickered with irritation, but his voice was calm as always when dealing with the king. "A new enemy has come to Dreamland."

"What? Does this have anything to do with Nightmare?" Dedede's eyes took on a small gleam of greedy hope. "I could really use some more demons."

"I do not believe so."

"Well, what is it then?"

"A being of light. She desires to purify the world by removing all evil, anything that is not pure."

"Huh. Sounds irritating. How's she an enemy though?"

"There are very few she considers pure. The light we saw destroyed a village in the mountains. This castle could easily be next."

"And where have you been?" Dedede demanded.

"Kirby and I went to investigate."

"And you met her?"

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you fight and defeat her? You're supposed to be defending this place. If she tries to attack this castle, I'm holding you responsible!"

"Her power is great. She is not to be taken lightly." Meta Knight's voice was still calm but a hint of coldness had entered it.

"Well you can handle her and that blasted puffball. He might as well be useful for something."

"Sir," Escargon said nervously. "Wouldn't it be prudent to raise the defences?"

"Eh? Ah, fine fine. Hey! You!" Dedede yelled at one of the Waddle Dee soldiers standing guard near the entrance. "Go tell your captain to prepare the castle defences." The Waddle Dee hurried away and Dedede, yawning, looked at Meta Knight. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to fight this thing off or whatever it is you do? And would it hurt to get some food in here?" he yelled now turning to Escargon.

"Oh, I'll get you something right away!" the snail squeaked.

Meta Knight turned away, wrapping his cloak tightly about him. He was starting to feel shaky and did not want Dedede to see his quivering body. He quickly left the room and found a quiet corner of the castle to compose himself. He rested against a wall until he felt more stable. He still needed to find Kirby and he would need to speak with Sword and Blade properly.

"Meta Knight?" A soft voice questioned startling him out of his thoughts.

He straightened but concealed his surprise. Fumu approached him looking concerned. "Are you all right? We weren't expecting you to be up already." She eyed his cloak. "Are your wings going to be okay?"

"They are no longer a problem. Do you know where Kirby is? We must speak."

"Oh um, he's with Bun in the dining room getting breakfast."

"Thank you." Meta Knight moved past her.

"Wait. What do you need to talk to him about? Is it about the woman you fought?"

"Yes."

"Can I come? I want…I think I need to know more. I can't be prepared if I don't know anything." She pleaded.

He would prefer to keep her out of it, but there was a chance that no one within the castle or Cappy Town would be able to remain uninvolved. In this case the more information she had the better off she may be. "Very well," he said hesitantly.

"Thank you!"

Meta Knight and Fumu entered the dining hall where Kirby was seated. Meta Knight frowned when he saw the normally ravenous puffball merely gazing at a plate of food. Bun leaned back in his seat in front of an empty plate. "Come on, Kirby. What's up? Why aren't you eating?" Bun was asking worriedly.

Kirby shrugged silently. "Come on Kirby, you can tell me…Oh! Sis, Meta Knight!"

Kirby perked up and looked at Meta Knight. "Meta Knight okay poyo?"

"Yes. What troubles you, Kirby?"

"Yeah. What's going on here?" Bun asked. "You guys looked trashed when you came back, but no one knows what's going on."

Meta Knight took a seat with a sigh. Bun was another he would very much like to keep out of this. He started to open his mouth but Bun cut in. "Uh uh. I wanna know. Don't you dare tell me to go away."

"It would be safest for you to remain uninvolved." Meta Knight raised a hand as Bun started to protest. "However, you should know what is now threatening us so you can keep yourself safe."

"Yes!" Bun exclaimed.

"This isn't a game," Fumu chided him to which he only stuck his tongue out.

"I know it isn't!"

"We're in danger!"

"I know," Bun said starting to sound impatient. "But come on. We defeated Nightmare…well, Kirby did. But he got defeated. What could be worse than that?"

"You saw them yesterday! We don't know anything about her. She fought off both Meta Knight and Kirby!"

"So she got lucky. I'm not afraid!"

"Bun!" Fumu glared at her younger brother. "Can't you be serious for once?"

"I am!" Bun protested. "You're just a scaredy cat!"

"I am not. This is a real danger. You're being irresponsible."

"Yeah? Well you're being…" 

"Enough!" Meta Knight's voice rumbled through the dining hall silencing the arguing siblings and causing Kirby to give a little startled squeak. "You shall both leave if you cannot be silent."

"I'm so sorry!" Fumu exclaimed.

"Sorry." Bun said. "Will you tell us what happened?"

"Fumu knows some already, but I will tell you all of what happened." He swiftly explained including, after some inward debate, the dream he had had before meeting the woman. If she had been the one who caused it, they all needed to be on their guard. He wasn't sure what her intent was, but they needed to be ready for it if she tried again.

"Wow, what kind of person wants to kill people to save a world?" Bun asked.

"Poyo…" Kirby said softly while still staring down at his still full plate of food.

"Now Kirby, what troubles you?" Meta Knight asked.

"She…said while I was fighting that she didn't want evil. Want to save the world. Didn't want to hurt me. Why? Why she kill people if she good? I feel weird fighting her, but get mad when I think of village." He kicked his feet despondently. "Confused."

Meta Knight remained silent, pondering how best to answer to Kirby's question when he himself didn't know.

"'Cause she's crazy," Bun said simply. "Why else would somebody destroy a village 'cause they don't think it's 'pure'?"

"That's just it," Meta Knight replied. "She believes that she is purifying the world, so all who have a seed of darkness in them must perish."

"But we all have dark thoughts," Fumu protested. "That doesn't mean we're evil."

"Yes. The world she desires would be empty of life."

"Didn't want to fight me," Kirby said.

"You are one of the rare few that are truly pure," Meta Knight said softly. "Not even children are safe from her."

"She kill people. How she good?" Kirby asked, his eyes confused.

"It may simply be a matter that she truly believes she is doing right. Or it may be that she thinks very differently from us."

"Sir!" The door opened and Blade appeared panting. "Sorry Sir, but there's a problem in the throne room."

Meta Knight rose to his feet. "I will return shortly. Stay here." He left before the others had time to protest.

"There you are!" Dedede yelled as Meta Knight entered the throne room for the second time that day. The King stood in the centre of the room with his giant mallet. "Argh. Get. Rid. Of this…thing!" He swung the mallet through the air. "Damn!"

Meta Knight stared in confusion trying to locate the cause of the King's distress. At first he saw nothing but then a flicker of movement caught his eye. A tiny ball of light was flying very rapidly around the room.

"Do something!" Dedede demanded. Meta Knight drew his sword and kept his eyes on the flickering ball. It zoomed past Dedede once more before zipping toward Meta Knight. It came to an abrupt stop in front of him and hovered in place. The glow dimmed and Meta Knight caught a glimpse of a tiny winged figure.

"The sacred sword?" the figure said in soft light voice belonging to a female. She sounded surprised. "But…this cannot be!"

Meta Knight pointed his blade at the figure. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Oh no!" The light around the figure brightened into the ball of light again.

"Wait!" Meta Knight stepped forward, but the creature zoomed upwards out of reach. It paused near the ceiling for a moment before shooting out a window.

"What was that? You were supposed to catch it, not let it go." Dedede said angrily. He stomped back to his throne where he sat heavily. "Probably spying on me. Trying to learn all my secrets. Harumph. Flying around _my_ throne room," the king grumbled. "What was that anyway?"

"I…" Meta Knight faltered as his vision swam. He was fatigued and felt as though he'd been up for far too long already. "I cannot say."

"Well!" He pounded his fist on the end of his mallet. "If it comes back, it's ending up right here." He peered at Meta Knight whose eyes had dimmed and his skin that was visible had paled. Meta Knight sheathed his blade and as he took a step back to take his leave, he staggered. "What's with you?"

The room spun while darkness crept in at the edges of Meta Knight's vision. His legs were starting to give out. He needed to leave quickly. His vision dimmed and the last thing he saw was the king giving him a confused look before he passed out.

Author's Note: I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. I've brought in more of the characters, so I really hope I'm doing all right with them. I'm not really very comfortable with Fumu, Bun and Sword and Blade. I'm not sure how involved they'll be as I'd like to avoid offending fans with my messing them up, but characters have a habit of leaving my control, so I'll just have to see how this will go. I did have some fun with Dedede. Jerky characters can always be fun to write. As always, reviews are more than welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

He stood at the top of a hill facing the castle and Cappy Town. It was early morning, the sun just rising over the castle. A soft breeze played with his cloak. Contentment filled him as he watched the sun's rays spread over the world. He walked down the hill toward town thinking of the tasks awaiting him for the day.

_The town was quiet, peaceful. Meta Knight enjoyed the quiet, one he would soon lose upon entering the castle and meeting with King Dedede. As he approached the castle, he slowly came to a stop. The streets were empty. He had not seen a soul since entering the town. It was early, but there were always some out starting on their daily tasks. With a feeling of unease he moved on to the castle._

_The castle courtyard was empty. The tree leaves glittered in the sunlight, but were empty of the usual birds. The tinkling of water from the fountain rang out over the silent yard. Meta Knight entered the castle, his hand now on the hilt of Galaxia as he made his way toward the throne room. _

"_Is it not beautiful?" The rich voice washed over him as he entered the throne room. A familiar white garbed figure stood at the end of the room. She turned to face him as he approached, his footsteps echoing in the nearly empty room. _

"_What have you done?" Meta Knight asked her, his eyes taking on a reddish hue._

"_This is what the world can be. No pain. No want. No greed. No sin. All that remains is you."_

"_This is your idea of a perfect world? Destruction for peace? To kill everyone for this?"_

"_Not everyone." She stepped aside revealing a familiar pink form._

"_Poyo!" Kirby had been sitting but bounced to his feet at the sight of Meta Knight. He ran forward and happily wrapped his arms around him._

"_He belongs here. He insisted upon seeing you once more and I granted him this wish, though I do not understand it."_

_Meta Knight stared at Kirby who finally released him and stepped back with a big smile and shining eyes. "Kirby. Don't you understand what has happened?" Meta Knight breathed out. "The village, the castle is empty. They are all dead." _

"_I'm happy!"_

"_What have you done to him?" Meta Knight asked the woman fiercely._

"_The world is finally at peace. He knows true peace for the first time in his life." She stepped forward and gracefully knelt down to lay a hand on Kirby's head. "Why should he not be happy? His life has been spent fighting for this. Now he can be at peace." She gave him a light pat and stood up. "There is only one more obstacle."_

"_Poyo…?" Kirby asked looking a bit puzzled._

"_I am sorry, Kirby, but this is for your sake and that of the world."_

"_No." Meta Knight drew Galaxia as power gathered around the woman. Kirby smilingly watched as Meta Knight darted forward and the woman shot a beam of light at him. He ducked to the side and collided with her. She had moved with impossible speed and now stood over him. _

"_Meta Knight?" Kirby asked. "Why fight?"_

"_For peace," the woman said quietly. Meta Knight's vision filled with a golden light._

"_Meta Knight!" Kirby's voice came faintly to him. He struggled to step forward but seemed to be falling instead as light whirled around him…_

"…Knight? Sir? Sir Meta Knight? Please wake up. I don't have long. Oh…wake up?"

"Kirby…?" Meta Knight muttered. He slowly came to and realised that he was in bed. Had someone come and stopped her? But only Kirby had been left and he seemed happy. Meta Knight opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed in his room. It had been a dream.

"Sir Meta Knight?" He startled and fully awoke as a vaguely familiar voice sounded in his ears. He sat abruptly and instantly regretted it as pain shot through him. A little gossamer-winged figure hovered in front of him wearing a silvery green gown. Large green eyes in a slender face studied him.

"You. You were in the throne room," Meta Knight gasped out. The figure nodded and flitted to his bedside table to sit on the edge with her legs dangling. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cait. I originally came from Ripple Star." She nervously twisted her fingers together. "Please, just listen to me. The one who has attacked you and destroyed the village is Lady Orlaith. I…" Cait swallowed hard and seemed ready to take to the air at any time. "I am her servant."

Meta Knight didn't feel steady enough to stand yet, but he did spot his sword leaning against his bed and reached for the hilt. He didn't draw the blade, but he gripped the hilt ready to draw it at a moment's notice. With darkened eyes, he gazed at the fairy.

"Explain yourself."

Cait clutched her hands together. "I have served Lady Orlaith for a very long time. Her intentions are…were good. But what she has done. It isn't right. I have been…erm…spying here for her for a little while. Your king is foul! But there are many good people here. Yes they have problems, but they are good. But, after the village…and other things. I am afraid of what she has done and what she will do."

"Why are you here now?" Meta Knight asked.

"I needed to stop her and to see you. Your dream was an attack. If the mind is killed, the body may as well be. She believes you are evil, but I have heard of you. Sir Meta Knight, a Star Warrior! I wasn't sure what to think. I called her back with a fake emergency when you and Kirby fought her. I was horrified by what she had done and couldn't let her kill either of you, though I believe Kirby is safe at least for now." Cait's eyes fell to Galaxia. "Then in the throne room, when I saw Galaxia, I was shocked. How could one as evil as Lady Orlaith claims be able to wield the Sacred Sword?"

"What were you doing in the throne room?" Meta Knight asked. His mind was swimming with questions, but he wanted the solid facts first.

"I was spying on King Dedede. I got a bit careless and that snail thing spotted me. I…" she hesitated looking a bit embarrassed. "Well I panicked and then Dedede threw a rice ball at me." She smiled slightly. "It was stupid, but I wasn't going to let that go by and so I flew around him a few times. It annoyed him to no end," she added with satisfaction.

"Do you know her plans? Does she intend to attack the castle?"

"If not right away then soon. If nothing else, she will want to put a stop to Dedede's rule."

"Why are you telling me this if you serve her?" Meta Knight asked suspiciously, though his tone remained calm.

Cait looked at him with saddened eyes. "She wasn't always like this," she said quietly. "From the little I've seen, Dreamland seems to be a wonderful place. I don't want to see more of it end up like that poor village." She rose off the table and fluttered down to stand in front of Meta Knight. She bowed low. "Sir Meta Knight. I know that you do not know me and as a servant of Lady Orlaith I am an enemy of Dreamland, but please believe me when I say that I am deeply sorry for what My Lady has done."

Cait straightened and gazed up at Meta Knight meeting his eyes. "I care about Lady Orlaith deeply and have followed her for a very long time. I trusted her. I still want to trust her even despite what has been happen..." She stopped and shook her head. "I believe she is wrong about you. You do not have the eyes of one who is evil." She stiffened. "I'm running out of time. I am going to try to convince Lady Orlaith to stop what she is doing. But, if I can't, I think we may need each other."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Cait gave him a grim look. "You don't. You can't. I still don't know if I can trust you either. I hope I can succeed, but if not…" she shivered, "we may both need each other as well as anyone else who can fight," she said in a near whisper staring down at her feet. Silence reigned before Cait looked up again, this time her eyes falling on his cloak. "There is one thing I can do for you," she said in a stronger voice. "If you'll let me."

"Go on."

"Your wings. I can heal them. There is nothing I can for your body; the pain you are feeling is a result of her magic and will fade soon, but your wings I can heal."

"Lady Orlaith would not pleased with you," Meta Knight said suspiciously. He wasn't sure what to make of the little fairy. She seemed quite sincere, but Meta Knight had lived long enough to be wary of traps.

"She doesn't have to know. They're useless to you now, worse than useless – a hindrance."

Indecision plagued the tired knight. She was correct. They were of little use to him now, but if she served Orlaith, this could be another attempt to kill him. "Are you certain you want to go against your Lady in this?" he finally asked watching her carefully for any signs of trickery.

"If I decided to work against you with her, healing your wings won't be much of a hindrance to us. You've already experienced what she can do," she said simply. "I'm running out of time. Please decide."

While her statement was hardly encouraging, her honesty was. Meta Knight decided to take the risk. "Very well." He braced himself and his cloak spread out into his bat like wings once more. He gasped as their pain hit him once more. The bandages had vanished after the transformation leaving his wounds bare and trickling little drops of blood. Cait paled at the sight.

"Some of the bones in your left wing are broken, aren't they?" Cait asked.

"Yes," he hissed out.

"I'll start with it."

Meta Knight tensed and his grip on Galaxia tightened as Cait lay a tiny hand on his wing. Sharp lances of pain shot through him and he nearly drew the sword on her before comforting warmth replaced the pain. The pains in his left wing vanished and he felt strength in it once more. Cait lifted her hand and walked to his right side.

"This will be easier," she murmured. "No broken bones." Warmth spread through his right wing as well, and shortly after, Cait stepped back with a small smile. Meta Knight flexed his wings. They felt normal once more. He forced himself off the bed to stand in front of the tiny fairy.

"You have my gratitude, Lady Cait."

"I must go now. I will return when I have discovered more." She looked at him very seriously. "I hope you are truly who I believe you to be. Farewell, Sir Meta Knight." She fluttered her wings and took to the air. Before Meta Knight could say anything more, she darted out the bedroom window.

Meta Knight gazed after her. Was she really an ally or would she be a foe? There was information missing from what she had told him. Why did she serve Lady Orlaith if she did not agree with her? She had said that she hadn't always been like this, so what had she been? Cait had clearly refrained from telling him everything.

He folded his wings back into his cloak. She had healed them, but then as she said, he wouldn't be any more of threat with them than without. He wanted to believe Cait. A source of information and having one close to Orlaith would be useful and provide a certain security, but Meta Knight couldn't bring himself to trust her. It seemed Orlaith had done more than the village for Cait's trust to wane, yet Cait did still follow her. Though he himself continued to serve Dedede, but the king was more a greedy fool than anything else and Meta Knight considered himself more loyal to Dreamland than its King.

He heaved a heavy sigh. Physically he was feeling better, but mentally felt as though he hadn't just slept, forced though it was. His mind was full with all that Cait had said. Pondering their conversation he stepped out onto his room balcony. He always found it easier to think in fresh air. He gripped Galaxia's hilt as he gazed out over Cappy Town. He would not allow it to meet the same fate as the mountain village.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a sudden loud scream rang out from somewhere below in the castle.

Author's Note: The lady in white now has a name: Orlaith, pronounced Orla. Also introducing Cait of Ripple Star (Kirby 64), another OC. I don't know if Ripple Star exists in the Anime world, but I don't see why not and I don't know anywhere else that has fairies. This chapter was problematic for me and I hope is okay despite mostly being conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Meta Knight gripped the railing. "Fumu?" He murmured. He pulled himself up and dropped off the railing spreading his wings as he fell. He pulled up and dropped lightly onto a lower balcony. He was forced to step aside as the door banged open and Fumu rushed out, her normally bound hair loose and flying around her. She gripped the balcony rail and stared out panting.

"J-just a dream. Thank goodness." She seemed to relax before suddenly stiffening. She whirled around to face Meta Knight who was now calmly standing by, his cloak wrapped around him. "M-Meta Knight!" She twisted some of her hair around her hand nervously. "It was horrible. I saw Cappy Town destroyed and…and a woman was towering over me. She looked so calm among the ruins. Just standing there staring at me, so, so emotionless," Fumu babbled. She was shaking a bit and her eyes looked watery. "Then she said I didn't belong here and and…and there was bright light and the castle started to crumble around us and then she touched me and…" Fumu shuddered and turned away from Meta Knight, her shoulders shaking. "I-it was her wasn't it? But, but it's just a dream r-right?" She choked out. "I-I saw m-my parents…their…" She sobbed and managed to catch her breath long enough to say, "their bodies."

Anger filled Meta Knight as Fumu haltingly spoke. How could anyone believe that this was right? He wanted to comfort her and tell her it was just a harmless dream, but he couldn't. She needed to know, they all needed to know, though what they would do to defend themselves, he couldn't say.

"Fumu," he said sharply causing her jump and turn to stare at him, though she quickly looked down at her feet instead letting her hair cover her tear stained face. "I need to speak with all of you. Find Kirby and," the slightest of hesitations, "Bun and come to the throne room."

"Wh-wha?"

"Come to the throne room." Meta Knight turned and left the balcony. He paused at the inside of the door and listened. There was a sobbing sound following by a shaky drawing of breath then silence.

"F-find Kirby…right…" her voice came quietly and satisfied that she would do as ordered, Meta Knight silently left the room.

"Why don't you just tell me now?" Dedede demanded as Meta Knight stood quietly by. "Don't you think I have better things to do than sit around all day waiting for some kids and the annoying puff ball?"

"But, Sir, you always sit around," Escargon said quietly.

"Hey! You can't say that to me! What do you do huh? Nothing! You're useless. You…"

Meta Knight let his mind wander away from the arguing pair or more accurately the arguing king and his cowering assistant. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. He would prefer to handle Orlaith on his own, but they needed to be warned. They were not safe even in their dreams. However, warning them would send the trio wanting to come with him. At least he knew there was no danger of that from Dedede.

"There you are! About time!" King Dedede exclaimed as the throne room doors opened revealing Fumu, Bun and Kirby. "How dare you keep me waiting? Don't you know I have better things to do?"

Fumu glared at him. "Like what? Sitting and eating and fighting with everyone? We came as fast as we could!"

"Don't talk to me like that. Disrespectful little brats."

"Hey! We're not brats!" Bun yelled.

"We must speak," Meta Knight's voice was calm, but the firmness of it cut through their arguments. Silence reigned as everybody turned to Meta Knight.

"Finally," Dedede muttered after a moment.

"Our new enemy is called Orlaith. This castle and Cappy Town may be her next target."

"Phaugh! I'd like see her try," Dedede huffed out.

"There is another danger beyond her physical attacks. She can attack and effectively kill anyone in their dreams. You must be on your guard. You can be woken from these dreams and I would advise that no one sleeps alone."

Fumu shivered and Bun looked a little scared. "What do we do if she comes in our dreams?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Avoid her if you can and try to wake up. Stay together and do no sleep at the same time. Wake each other if any of you appear to be having a nightmare. She is merciless and believes that she is doing right."

"Stop her," Kirby said quietly.

"Well she can just stay out of my dreams," said Dedede. A glimmer came into his eyes. "Hey, do you think we could make a deal with her? She sounds pretty powerful. It'd be good to have something like her on our side. Especially since I can't have any more demons," he added grumbling.

"No." Meta Knight said flatly.

"How do we stop her?" Fumu asked.

"All we can do for now is ready our defences until we have more information." Meta Knight replied wishing he had an answer. Silence fell over the throne room as everyone exchanged worried looks except for Dedede who was fiddling a piece of his robe.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Get me some food," he ordered Escargon who hurried away. "I don't see what you're all worrying about. This Orlaith person hasn't even show her face here yet. She's hardly done anything really. Just go out and fight her."

"It is not that simple. We do not know of her location and her power is great. We must bolster our defences."

"Yeah, yeah." Dedede boredly waved a hand. "It's getting done I think," he yawned.

"How can you be so uncaring?" Fumu demanded angrily. "She wants to destroy us all!"

"Poyo!" Kirby sounded alarmed.

"Nothing's going to destroy my castle," Dedede replied. "Nothing."

"You're…You're a big fat fool!"

Meta Knight quietly slipped away into the shadows and out of the throne room. He had warned them and had nothing more to say. There was little point in staying to witness pointless arguments.

"She can kill us in our dreams?" Sword gasped out after Meta Knight had told he and Blade everything he knew about Orlaith. The trio stood on the castle walls overlooking Cappy Town.

"Yes." Meta Knight replied.

"Damn," Blade breathed. "We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

"I need you two to defend the castle and watch Kirby for me," Meta Knight said quietly.

"Where are you going? You're not going after her, are you?" Sword asked.

"Not yet. I am going to speak with Kabu. Perhaps he will have some knowledge of her."

"Let us come with you, My Lord!" Blade said. "What if she finds you? You shouldn't face her alone."

"No. I am trusting you to defend this place and Kirby."

"What about Kirby? Maybe you should bring him. He'll want to come." Sword said.

"None of us are ready to face her yet. I do not want to risk Kirby's life if she does attack us. We cannot lose Kirby."

"We can't lose you either, Sir!" Blade exclaimed. "Please, don't go alone."

"I will not be gone long."

"When are you going?" Sword asked.

"Now."

Sword and Blade exchanged looks, clearly exasperated with their leader. "What if she attacks you while you sleep? Who will wake you up?"

Meta Knight had a simple answer. He did not intend to sleep, but no longer wanting to argue with them, he spread out his wings. "Be careful. Watch out for each other. I will return shortly." He took to the air before either had time to protest.

"Damn, I hate it when he does this," Blade said quietly.

"So, you hate a lot?" Sword asked glumly.

Meta Knight flew quickly through the air. He would try to reach Kabu Canyon as swiftly as he could. He hated leaving the castle when the threat of attack loomed, but if there was any chance that Kabu knew something, Meta Knight would take the risk.

It didn't take him long to reach the canyon. The large stone head of Kabu stood before him as he landed. "SO YOU HAVE COME, META KNIGHT." The voice rolled through the valley.

"I seek answers," Meta Knight said.

"YOU DESIRE TO KNOW OF ORLAITH."

"Yes."

Kabu remained silent for several moments. "SHE IS OF ANOTHER WORLD. SHE SEEKS THE END OF ALL THAT HAVE A SEED OF DARKNESS. SHE WAS NOT ALWAYS THIS WAY."

"Do you know anything of Cait?"

"CAIT IS HER SERVANT. SHE LOVES THE ORLAITH THAT WAS. HER LOYALTIES MAY BE SWAYED."

"Does Orlaith have a weakness?"

"ORLAITH'S LIFE IS NOT A HAPPY ONE. THERE IS MUCH THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER. CAIT HOLDS ANSWERS."

"Can she be reasoned with?"

"ORLAITH SEEKS DESTRUCTION. SHE NO LONGER CARES FOR THOSE SHE ONCE DID."

"Where are they?"

"AMONG THE STARS."

"She is powerful. Is there anything that we…"

"RETURN TO CAPPY TOWN."

Meta Knight stiffened. "What?"

"GO NOW. YOU ARE NEEDED."

"No." Meta Knight whispered.

"SHE HAS COME," Kabu said confirming Meta Knight's fear. Meta Knight spun around and took to the air. Images of Cappy Town in ruins flashed through his mind.

Author's Note: Hmm…another not too actiony chapter, but that's about to change! I hope using capitals for Kabu isn't annoying, but I wanted him to seem big. And hey, if Death can get away with it! Cookie for anyone who knows what I'm talking about :D Hopefully I won't be too long with chapter 7. I'm looking forward to it, but alas, school has other plans for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Meta Knight soared through the air, fear and anger roiling within him. What if he was too late? The one question tormented him ceaselessly as he made his way as swiftly as the winds and his wings could carry him. Anger carried the knight and all sense of time was lost. The next he knew besides his anger was the sight of pillars of smoke rising where Cappy Town was. Everything constricted within him and he put on an extra burst of speed.

Meta Knight spotted the Town Square now filled with people. The sounds of their panic rose, filled his ears. He landed amongst them causing shrieks of startled fear in some of the citizens.

"Meta Knight!" Meta Knight whirled around as Fumu charged through the crowd and stopped just in time to avoid slamming into him.

"Where is she?" Meta Knight growled.

"F-fighting Kirby…courtyard," Fumu panted out. "You have to hurry!"

Without another word Meta Knight took off, his gaze intent on the castle. There was a bright flash of light that nearly blinded the knight as he flew as swiftly as he was able fearing what he would find.

The courtyard spread out, empty but for two figures. Orlaith stood in the centre her arms raised and more light gathered around them. Kirby darted forward with a kick and impacted into her midsection. The light flickered and died as she staggered back a step from his kick.

"Stop. I have no wish to harm you, young one, but if you interfere with my mission any longer, I will have no choice."

"No! You stop! I don't want to hurt! Don't wan' anyone to be hurt." Kirby exclaimed staring at her with wide eyes.

"Then you must be removed before you interfere."

Kirby gave a squeak of surprise as a beam of light shot towards him. His clenched and he braced himself for the hit. It never came.

"You!" Orlaith's voice took on an angry note. Kirby opened his eyes in time to see Meta Knight skidding back as her light attack impacted his sword.

As soon as the light faded he launched his attack. She side stepped and he came to a stop just past her. She blocked his next blow with her glowing rapier. They danced back and forth and attacking and blocking, neither able to gain an advantage. Meta Knight ducked back and paused searching for anything that could him the advantage. Orlaith gazed at him coolly and started to step forward to press her attack. Kirby jumped in the way his legs out in a drill kick. She shifted away and swatted at him with her free arm. Caught by surprise, Kirby tumbled through the air and hit the ground. Meta Knight shot straight up into the air until he was well above Orlaith. He then folded his wings and plummeted down with his sword out and pointed down. Orlaith looked up and a small smile formed on her face.

"Nooo!" came a female cry. Orlaith raised a glowing hand as Meta Knight plummeted toward her moving far too quickly to pull out of his move. A small shimmering figure slammed into Orlaith's upraised hand knocking it aside. A white gold beam shot off into the distance splintering a tree into two halves. Orlaith staggered sideways and Meta Knight slammed into the ground beside her. He flipped himself up yanking his blade up and out of the ground.

"Cait." Orlaith said coldly. "I told you to stay. What is the meaning of this?"

Cait hovered her in the air her eyes wide and fearful. "My Lady. Please. Stop this!"

"We have discussed this."

"We had no quarrel with you. Let this end now." Meta Knight said coldly.

"You must be destroyed."

"Poyo!" Kirby said angrily. "Evil as Nightmare."

Orlaith's eyes flashed. "You dare compare me to that monster? I thought you at least could understand!" Orlaith stalked forward her rapier out, its tip pointed at Kirby. "How dare you think to oppose me in such a manner?"

Meta Knight stepped in front of Kirby and there was a loud ringing sound as his and Orlaith's blades met once more.

"No, please don't do this!" Cait yelled fruitlessly, as the pair began their deadly dance again.

"Help!" Kirby said and launched himself into the fray.

Orlaith let loose a growl and abruptly spread her arms. A flash sent both Kirby and Meta Knight flying back, though they both landed unharmed.

A shiver ran through Meta Knight as he regained his balance. He was tiring and faster than he was accustomed to. He gripped Galaxia and prepared himself for another attack. He had to end this soon before he weakened too much.

"It hurts you," Orlaith stated as she looked down at Meta Knight. "The light always destroys darkness." She stepped forward and an inner glow seemed to form within her before expanding. "It is time to destroy you."

Meta Knight tried to back away and stumbled. He heard Kirby give a cry of alarm but his stare remained fixed on Orlaith. He attempted to raise Galaxia, but his hand shook and he nearly lost his grip. The glow around Orlaith coalesced into a single glowing orb.

"No!" The orb shot toward Meta Knight and before he could move Cait flew across his field of vision. There was a brilliant flash and Meta Knight was launched off his feet. He slammed into a tree and slumped as pain and exhaustion overwhelmed him. There was squeal as darkness claimed him.

"K-kirby…" Meta Knight murmured before passing out.

"Meta Knight!" He floated in warm darkness. "Meta Knight! Please!" The darkness faded and the world came blearily back to view. Meta Knight leaned against a tree. Cait stood in front of him tapping him with her tiny hand. "Ah, damn your mask!" She exclaimed and raised her hand again. "Ah!" She gasped as Meta Knight caught a hold of her hand and stopped her.

"You're awake! I'm so sorry!" Cait said hurriedly. Meta Knight released her hand and pushed himself to his feet quickly taking in his surroundings. They were still in the courtyard, but…

"Where is she?" Meta Knight demanded. "Where is Kirby?"

Cait trembled. "S-she's gone. She took Kirby. I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop her."

"Taken…How? Where?" Meta Knight asked quickly.

"Most likely to our vessel. It's in orbit around Pop Star. She stunned Kirby and took him."

"Why? She could have killed me."

"She wanted to…" Cait shivered. "I managed to protect you…briefly. I think she decided that she would rather take Kirby th-than fight me."

"You can defend against her?"

Cait shook her head. "Only briefly and it's very tiring. She's far more powerful than I am."

Meta Knight studied the fairy. Her face was wan and her eyes dull. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I am in your debt."

"I couldn't let her kill you," Cait murmured staring at the ground.

"I must go. I cannot allow Kirby to remain captured by her."

"L-let me help you!"

"You will be opposing your lady, your friend."

"I know. But…as her friend I must do what I can to undo the wrongs she did! And, and just maybe I can still get through to her. I've stood by too long. Please."

Meta Knight met her eyes steadily. "Very well. You may come." He let his hand drift to the hilt of his sword. "But if you betray us, I will show no mercy."

Cait nodded, her own gaze meeting Meta Knight's. "I understand." She frowned. "But, how do you intend to reach her? I can only transport myself. I can't take you, and even if I could, she would know when we arrived. I already fear to go by myself now after what I did."

"Follow me," Meta Knight said and started to lead her through the courtyard and away from the castle towards the hills.

"Meta Knight!" Meta Knight stopped as Fumu's voice rang out. His eyes darkened as he turned in her direction. They didn't have time for delays.

"What's happened? Where's Kirby?" Fumu stopped in front of Meta Knight.

"Orlaith has taken him. Return to Cappy Town. We will bring him back."

"She…No! Why would she…? Let me help you!"

"No. You will only get in the way," Meta Knight said harshly. "If you wish to help then return to Cappy Town and let us continue."

"Kirby is friend. Let me help him!"

"Lady Orlaith is too dangerous," Cait said softly. "Please listen to Meta Knight and return to town."

Fumu stared at Cait with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Cait, but we don't have time for pleasantries. Kirby is in danger."

"Which is why I want to come!"

"You cannot fight," Meta Knight said. "Go home Fumu. Your family needs you and your help will be welcome there."

For a moment she quailed as she met Meta Knight's eyes now tinged with red from anger, but then she drew herself up. "No," she said flatly. "If nothing else I can call Warp Star. Or I can be some kind of diversion, or or something! If Orlaith is as dangerous as she seems then the more help you have, the better. I'm coming."

Meta Knight turned away from her and started walking again. "Come." They were wasting time arguing. He answered Fumu's cry of thank you with silence. If it were not for the fact that they were in a hurry he would have argued more. He would not forgive himself if something happened to the foolish girl and he would not forgive her if her presence caused them to fail.

A tense silence hung around the trio as Meta Knight led them into the hills and stretched before them until Meta Knight finally stopped in front of a cave entrance.

"What is this?" Fumu asked quietly.

"You will see." Meta Knight said shortly and stepped into the cave.

The cave was a small one, comprising of only one chamber. Meta Knight ignored Fumu and Cait's questioning looks and ran his hand along one wall. There was a click, loud in the silence and then rumbling. Fumu gasped as a hole opened in the floor revealing a staircase.

"Come."

They crept down the narrow dark stairs until they came to a stop in darkness. Meta Knight stepped forward and lights flared up from torches along the walls revealing a long hall. A huge metallic ship stood in the hall gleaming in the torchlight.

"What is it?" Fumu breathed.

"The Halberd," Meta Knight replied softly with a note of pride. "I've kept it hidden from those who may wish to take advantage of it and only use it when my need is great."

Author's Note: I apologise for the delay on this one and hope this chapter isn't disappointing for the wait. I've had a lot of stuff occupying my time but finally managed to find some of the elusive stuff to sit down and write this. I may be playing things a little loose with the introduction of the Halberd, but they need a ship and I really wanted to use it. Hopefully if something is wrong, it's at least not jarringly so.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"It's…beautiful," Cait said in awe gazing at the huge ship.

"It's…a bit scary…" Fumu muttered quietly.

Meta Knight led them to a ramp leading into the Halberd's entrance. He walked in, Cait following behind and after a moment's hesitation, Fumu. They passed through long halls until reaching the command and control centre. Meta Knight approached the wheel and wrapped his hands around, a smile forming beneath his mask. It had been far too long since he had last held the wheel of the Halberd.

"I would advise seating yourselves," he said gesturing to seats.

"Wait," Cait said. She landed beside Meta Knight and held out a small device with a screen on it. "This is tracking our ship," she said. "Take it and you should be able to follow it."

Meta Knight studied it for a moment before laying it beside the wheel. "You are certain of your decision?" he asked.

Cait nodded. "As much as I can be."

Meta Knight turned back to the wheel. "Very well."

Cait approached a seat and sat neatly though the chair dwarfed her. Fumu quickly took a seat beside her. The ship shuddered and there was rumbling all around them. Dust and bits of debris could be seen falling out the front viewing window. Light shone down as a hole in the cave roof opened. The Halberd jerked sending Cait and Fumu rocking into their seat backs. It rose up and they were soon soaring through the air.

"This is amazing," Fumu gasped out.

Cait smiled nervously. "It is impressive."

Meta Knight nodded his acknowledgement, his eyes fixed in front enjoying the feel of The Halberd once more, but his thoughts drifting to Kirby. He should never have left Cappy Town. He should have fought harder, done something to stop Kirby's kidnapping.

A tense silence permeated the chamber as they flew on making their way steadily upward. Cait fidgeted for several minutes before finally fluttering out of her seat and landing on the viewing window's ledge out of the way of Meta Knight's view.

"I am so sorry for letting this happen," Cait said tensely.

"Apologies are of little use to us now." Meta Knight said quietly. "If you wish to be of assistance, give us any information you have." He turned slightly towards her, his eyes faintly green. "What is your story? Why do you aid her?"

Cait looked away and fidgeted with her hands.

"Do we really need to know?" Fumu asked giving Cait a worried look.

"No…no it's okay," Cait responded. She looked distant before taking a deep breath. "I have known Orlaith for many years now. I met her on her home planet. I'd left Ripple Star to explore and help people, be I suppose an adventurer. Her planet was being attacked by a warring race from another planet. I got caught in the crossfire and my ship crashed on her planet near her village. Orlaith found me in and took me in. She took care of me until I was well enough to heal myself. When she saw what I could do, she asked if I would help her people. I owed her my life and gave her my service." Cait paused to stare out the viewing window. "It was hard and seemed so long. The fighting and attacks. Eventually her people won and the attackers left…for a time. Orlaith and I came to be friends during that period. After the war seemed to have ended, we traveled elsewhere on her planet. She cared so much for her home and all those who lived there. She was so strong…" Cait trailed off again, her eyes darkened and she drew her knees up to her chin.

"What's wrong?" Fumu asked, now leaning forward her in seat.

Cait hesitated for a moment longer before starting again. "The enemy came back. We were on our way home, and…the village…they destroyed it…" Cait shivered as the memories welled up…

The sky was clear with no hint of the disaster that the day would bring. Orlaith strode confidently along the road while Cait fluttered beside her.

"We will be home in time for the summer festival. You cannot miss it, Cait!"

"I'm looking forward to it. I doubt it will be as grand as what we can do at Ripple Star though," Cait said with a grin.

"You will have to compare and tell me the results of your findings then."

"Or you will have to come to Ripple Star and experience first hand the wonders we can make."

"I would like that. I am curious about your home. It sounds beautiful from what you descr-what is that?" Orlaith stopped and gazed into the distance. "Look there. Smoke?"

Cait's eyes widened at the pillar of smoke rising in the distance. "That's the…"

"Direction of home." Orlaith finished before taking off at a run.

The village lay in ruins, buildings smouldered and smoked. Bodies were strewn in the streets some terribly burned, others dead of injuries.

"No." Orlaith whispered, her eyes wide in a white face. "This…this cannot be." She suddenly darted forward toward the ruins of a building. "Maya! Maya!"

Cait followed quickly after and found Orlaith kneeling over the blackened corpse of a woman. She looked up, her cheeks shimmering with tears as Cait approached.

"Orlaith. Oh Orlaith. I'm so sorry," Cait's voice trembled. She touched and hand to Orlaith's shoulder, wishing just this once she was larger. She couldn't even hug her properly.

"Or…laith…" The pair snapped their heads up at the sound. A young boy staggered in and Orlaith leapt to her feet.

"Gale." She reached him just in time to catch him as he fell.

"So sc-scared," he murmured.

"Cait." Orlaith said tensely. Cait darted forward and lay a hand on the boy. She gasped and felt her stomach rebel at the sight and feel of his blood.

"They…they c-came back…fire" he choked "…mum…dad….dead…weapons and fire. S-so, so scared."

"Shhh. You will be alright."

Orlaith looked up to meet Cait's eyes. The fairy looked away and lifted her hand away letting it fall limply at her side.

"What are you…?" She felt Gale go limp in her arms. "No! No no no. Gale!"

Cait trembled. "I'm, I'm so sorry. He was too..too…" Cait choked and the tears that had been threatening to spill started to run down her face. "t-too far…g-gone."

Orlaith gently lay Gale flat and stood. Her front was stained with blood. She stared hollowly at Cait, but said nothing. She stood completely still, statue like. Cait sunk to the ground, overwhelmed and unable to do anything except cry.

"They will pay for this," Orlaith suddenly said flatly. Cait jumped at the sudden noise and gave Orlaith a wide eyed look.

"Come Cait. We will go to the next village, warn them and prepare for war once more."

"I didn't know what to do," Cait continued. "I let Orlaith take the lead and followed. She seemed emotionless. Revenge drove her and we traveled to several other towns, fighters were gathered once more and we fought back. I think that was the first time I really saw what she was capable of. She was so powerful and showed no mercy to our enemies. I, I'm not sure how long we fought them before we earned victory. I just remember the grief and fear for Orlaith, for the world, fear of them. But, eventually we won again. And…and we were in no danger of being attacked again." Cait stopped and looked up at Meta Knight. He was gazing out and seemed distant. With a twinge of annoyance, she wondered if he was even listening.

"That's horrible!" Fumu exclaimed with a sympathetic look at Cait. Cait nodded and silent tension fell around the trio once more.

"There is more." Meta Knight stated breaking the silence.

"Y-yes…" Cait replied, startled. "After the war ended Orlaith seemed to deflate. All her conviction, her drive for revenge seemed to fade and she closed herself off from the world. I tried to be there for her as best I could, but even when I was with her, she still seemed gone from me. Then one morning, something had changed. She seemed to decide to live again and I started to see flickers of the Orlaith I knew before the war." A faint smile started to form on Cait's face. "She decided to leave her world, travel to others, to help anyone she came across. I think she wanted to prevent anything else happening like what happened to her." Cait's eyes shone. "It was wonderful. We went to so many places, saw so many things. It was dangerous at times, but together we were unstoppable. There were times when she was hard, cold, but only to evil. There were times, where I wondered if she had gone too far, but things always worked out. Then, we started to come across places plagued by Nightmare though we only encountered his demons, never him. Orlaith started to grow worried for her home, so we decided to journey back. We…" Cait choked. "We, when we…" she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and her wings seemed to droop. She looked down and away from both Meta Knight and Fumu.

"Cait?" Fumu prompted quietly, but Cait just shook her head. Fumu walked to her and touched her trembling shoulders and looked at Meta Knight. "We don't have to continue now, do we? Let her stop." Fumu pleaded. He remained silent, cold, remote. "You asked her to tell us. Aren't you going to say anything?" Fumu demanded, a bite of anger in her tone.

Cait shook her head. "No, I can go on. Just, just allow me a moment." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to distance herself from the memories that arose. She focused her gaze on Meta Knight. "When we arrived, we discovered that Nightmare's forces had attacked. Her world was laid to waste. Darkness ruled it. There was nothing left of it. Just empty land and roaming demons." Cait swallowed. "I'd always worried about Orlaith. There were times she seemed too hard. This…this broke her. When we saw what happened, she went into a rage and attacked anything we came across. We got attacked by several monsters at once and I thought we were doomed. I tried to defend us, but she slaughtered them. It was terrifying. When they were all defeated, I think everything caught up to her and she just could not fight anymore. She was exhausted…"

The ground was burned black and the stench of the burned monsters filled the air. Cait shakily took in the scene, feeling horribly sick. Some of the beasts had partially melted from the force of Orlaith's light spells. A soft thump caused the fairy to turn. Orlaith had fallen to her knees and was trembling with exertion.

"Orlaith…" Cait said hesitantly. "Please, My Lady. We have to go." Orlaith stared at the grass blankly. Cait touched her face. "Please." Orlaith nodded, rose and started to walk. "No," Cait said. "We should transport ourselves. There may be more out there!" Orlaith stopped and without looking at Cait, vanished. Cait shivered and took out a tiny device. She cast one more look around the deadened area and hit a small button. The scene faded and the walls of their ship replaced it. Orlaith stood at the door of the room.

"I-I don't know what to say," Cait said haltingly. "I…" Orlaith turned away and walked out. Cait started to follow until she saw her enter her room. The fairy stopped and hovered in the air debating whether or not to go in for another attempt at talking to her. She decided against it and went to her own quarters.

The night passed agonisingly slowly. Cait tossed and turned in her bed, rising several times to pace about her room. Eventually morning dawned and she went to find Orlaith.

"My lady, are you in?" Cait knocked at the door. "Orlaith?" There was no response. Cait cautiously opened the door and peered in. The room was empty and Cait could see that her bed hadn't been slept in. She left to check the rest of the ship. Orlaith was nowhere to be found and Cait discovered that they had left the planet and were elsewhere though she had no idea where now.

"Where was she?" Fumu asked as Cait paused her story.

Cait was watching Meta Knight. He still gave off the appearance of paying little attention except, she couldn't be sure, but she thought his grip on the wheel had tightened. She breathed deeply, and her face drawn, she turned her attention to answering Fumu's question.

"I don't know exactly where she went. I didn't even know where we were. She must have moved us in the night. She was gone for three days and I was frantic with worry when she finally returned. She was different, more like she is now. There was no obvious change, but she was colder and harder and there was just something different. She felt different. I tried to convince her to tell me where she was, but she refused to say anything." Cait slowly shook her head thoughtfully. "After that we continued on with our mission to help people, but there was no joy in it anymore. We moved from one place to another. Some of the acts we've seen committed were atrocious, made me sick, but for her they only served to drive her harder. She grew more and more merciless and less forgiving of anything she deemed wrong." Cait shuddered. "Some of what we did…it was no better than those we wanted to stop. I should have tried harder, done more to stop her, but I kept hoping she would come back to me. I knew she could never be the same, not after losing her world, but I hoped that something of her was left." Cait clenched her fists, and continued to gaze at Meta Knight. "I let things go too long, and now you, your world, Kirby are paying for it."

Meta Knight finally turned to look at Cait as she fell silent. She wished he wasn't wearing his mask; she couldn't see his expression, but his eyes were odd. They seemed softer, yet she thought she saw little flickers of red. "I understand that that must have been difficult," he said quietly. "Thank you."

"You need all the information I can give you," Cait said, her voice shaking slightly. She paused uncertainly, wishing she could hide herself where no one could talk to her and where she didn't have to say anything more. "There is more you should know," she finally said hesitantly.

Meta Knight gave her a searching look before turning his gaze back to the window. "We still have time. There are quarters through the doors we passed in the hall. You both need rest. We can continue this later."

"I…thank you." Cait said murmured and quickly hopped off the ledge and fluttered to the door. Fumu hesitated before following after, leaving Meta Knight alone in the room.

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry for the huge delay. I never intended to leave it for so long. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers. Life and school conspired against me, but here is another chapter finally!

This chapter is a bit experimental in terms of switching views a couple of times during Cait's story. I wanted those couple of places to be more story like and less Cait just talking. But I didn't want her whole story to be like that. There would have been too many time skips, and it would get confusing.

Enjoy, I hope!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

The room was warm and cosy with a large soft mattress covered in thick blankets, a round table standing on a little round rug in the centre of the room and well cushioned armchair. A plate of apples, a teapot and a teacup stood untouched on the table. Kirby was too anxious to enjoy any of it. He tried the door yet again, knowing it was useless but he didn't know what to do. It remained stubbornly locked. He finally threw himself into the armchair whimpering a bit to himself. He wasn't there long when the door opened causing the pink puffball to leap out of the chair onto the floor.

Orlaith entered and gave the table of untouched food a faintly puzzled look. "Are you not hungry, little one?"

"No. Want out. Want back home!"

Orlaith approached him and he recoiled. She stopped and knelt so she could face him better. "Do not be afraid. I have no desire to harm you."

"You hurt so many. You, you kill!"

"You are safe now. Only those who bring evil to the world must be removed. But, you…so innocent." She suddenly stood startling Kirby. "I knew others like you. They were sweet, kind, innocent and so very young. They were murdered."

Kirby looked at her with wide eyes. "Poyo," he said very quietly.

"Killed in fire, torn apart! That is what happens when evil is allowed to go unpunished." Her face suddenly softened. "No, this is not to be discussed. You are safe and will remain so. I will see that you have a peaceful home without fears." She bowed her head. "I am sorry. You should not be troubled by such thoughts. In time you will understand."

"Don't want new home. I was safe with Fumu and Bun and Meta Knight."

Orlaith's eyes flashed at the mention of Meta Knight. She raised a hand and Kirby tensed ready to dodge anything that came his way, but she let her hand fall. She turned away and walked to the door. "More food will be brought to you at dinner." She said shortly before leaving and closing the door firmly behind her. Kirby ran to the door, but before he could touch the handle, the click of the lock sounded.

Meta Knight let loose a soft sigh once Fumu and Cait left. He rested his hands lightly on the wheel, not needing to steer right now. Even in death Nightmare caused them trouble, but no. What had happened to Orlaith was terrible, but what she was doing now was unforgivable.

A flash from the tracking device caught his attention. Orlaith's ship had left Pop Star's orbit and was continuing more quickly now. He frowned at it. He thought she would have stayed in orbit in order to continue her attacks. Did she know they were following or did she have other plans now that she had Kirby? He made some adjustments to speed up the Halberd and settled back into his position at the wheel. He would find her.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Cait entered the room some time later, breaking Meta Knight from his anxious thoughts. He turned slightly to face her.

"Is there something you need?"

"We are going to need some sort of plan when we catch up to her, which means…you need more information."

Meta Knight took in the fairy's pale face and tired appearance. "Fumu should be involved in this. Please bring her and meet me in the next room."

When Cait and Fumu entered the designated room they found Meta Knight seated at a table upon which sat a teapot and three steaming teacups including a smaller one for Cait. Unfortunately they were all reminded of the danger they were facing by the tracking device sitting at Meta Knight's side. The pair took their seats appreciatively.

"Thank you Sir Meta Knight," Fumu said after a sip.

Cait smiled but her eyes were focused on the tracker. "She's left orbit…Oh, Orlaith where are you taking him?" she murmured.

"She's left? We have to hurry! What if she hurts Kirby?" Fumu exclaimed.

"No," Cait said sharply. "She won't hurt him. He's one of the few that she still deems good. She wants to save him," she added bitterly.

Fumu looked ready to respond, but Meta Knight cut in. "You said you had more information. What else can you tell us? What is she capable of?"

"Orlaith was always powerful, but after her…absence, she seemed to get even more so. However, she isn't nearly as strong defensively. I used to provide our defences while she would go on the offensive. Her defences are stronger than they used to be but still weaker. If you can last long enough to break through, you stand a chance. At least…I think so."

"Wh-what do you mean 'think' so?" Fumu asked worriedly.

"As I said, her abilities seemed…enhanced somehow when she returned. Her light magic, and what she can do with dreams now. Many of her people could go into another's dream and affect it somehow. She seems to be able to make new ones and effectively kill her target if she chooses."

"Did she find something?" Fumu asked.

"Found or did. But," Cait looked at Meta Knight, "if we fight her together, we may have a chance. I can defend you temporarily, hopefully long enough for you to get through her magic defences."

Meta Knight gave her a piercing look. "And you are willing to fight her?"

"Yes."

"And what if she must be killed?"

"I…" Cait looked down. "I don't know," she whispered.

"If you-" Meta Knight was cut off by a beeping sound from the tracking device. Three pairs of eyes fixated on the device.

"We're catching up," Cait breathed. "She must have slowed down, but why?"

"We must have a plan now before it is too late," Meta Knight stated flatly.

"A plan? It is far too late for that." Orlaith stood at the side of the room. Meta Knight jumped to his feet, knocking his chair back. His eyes flashed as he drew Galaxia.

"Where is Kirby?" He said in a low growl.

"Safe. Far safer than he ever was with you." Orlaith turned her gaze to Cait who shivered once before trying to still herself. "Cait, you would put yourself with this," her hand flicked out to point at Meta Knight. "beast?"

Cait looked once at Meta Knight and then again at Orlaith. "I do what must be done," she said quietly.

"Why do you hate us?" Fumu demanded.

"It is people like you who destroy the good, who ruin worlds."

"No! We're not."

"Enough. Meta Knight." Her tone became disgusted as she said his name. "This time you will die."

Meta Knight lunged forward with Galaxia pointed at her. Fumu stumbled back with a squeal and scrambled away as Orlaith met Meta Knight's blade with her own. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. The ringing filled the small room before a large flash brightened the room and Meta Knight skidded back into the table. It fell with a crash, but Meta Knight managed to keep his footing.

"Cait, he needs help!" Fumu yelled.

"Cait. You have already betrayed my trust once. Will you do so once more?"

"No. No!"

Meta Knight launched himself at Orlaith. There was a flash of gold and both were repelled backward by an invisible force. Orlaith's eyes hardened and she flicked a gold orb at Cait. The fairy was slammed back into the wall and slumped against the wall, stunned. She turned on Meta Knight who wrapped his cape tightly around him and vanished in a twirl narrowly avoiding another gold orb. He appeared behind Orlaith and slashed at her. His sword stopped just of her and the air shimmered momentarily. A shock ran through the blade and up his arm but he kept slashing with rapid strokes gritting his teeth against each shock.

Orlaith spun around and Meta Knight hopped back switching to a defensive stance. Orlaith started to attack when a sudden shudder passed through the ship. She paused with a puzzled expression. The light in the room dimmed, grew strong, flickered then went out leaving the room pitch black. The ship shuddered again.

"What's going on?" Fumu squeaked.

A golden globe lit up and floated up above Orlaith's head. A violent rocking shook the ship knocking the trio off balance. Fumu was knocked back into the wall. Meta Knight's wings flared out balancing him. Orlaith staggered back caught her self against the wall.

"Cait! She's gone!" Fumu exclaimed staring at the place where Cait had been lying. A horrible grinding groaning sound passed through the ship followed by a fizzling sound. "What's going on?"

A smile crossed Orlaith's face giving her an eerily peaceful look under the golden glow of her light. "Well done Cait." Her sword vanished. "I cannot say this went as I had planned, but it will do." She looked at Fumu. "If you really care for the young Kirby, then die happy knowing that he is finally safe." The globe faded and she vanished.

"Sir Meta Knight, what do we do?" Fumu asked.

Meta Knight felt his way to a chest of drawers against the wall. He ran his hand down it until he felt a handle and pulled the drawer open. His hand closed around a hard tube and he picked up. He flipped a switch and beam of light shot out casting the room into shadow.

"Come." He hurried out of the room to the control room struggling to keep his balance against the ship's shudders. Had Cait done this? And how? He stopped abruptly as the sight of the control room met his eyes. Sparks flew and sputtered from the panels accompanied by a burning smell. He flung out at an arm to stop Fumu.

"Wh…How..?"

There was a loud sizzling and sparking and the smell grew stronger. "Get back!" He spun away and leapt into the hallway taking Fumu with him as a roar filled their ears.

Meta Knight lay on the floor with one wing flung protectively over Fumu. He cautiously rose to his feet, turning to see the damage. It had gone dark again, the flashlight having been dropped and left the room. Sparks and a dim flickering glow from one panel were the only lights, but Meta Knight could see that the doorway was ravaged and the floor littered with rubble.

"M-Meta Knight." Fumu's voice shook as she regained her feet. "W-what are we going to do?"

"We have lost control of the ship and we do not what other damage has been done." Meta Knight's voice tightened. "There is an escape pod. We must abandon ship." He hesitated for a moment before pulling himself away from the scene of destruction. "This way." He took off at a run with Fumu just a few steps behind. They turned a corner and Fumu nearly ran into Meta Knight as he came to an abrupt halt. The roof had collapsed into the hall leaving it impassable.

"What now?" Fumu asked.

"There is another route through the ventilation. This way." An ominous crack sounded through the hall. Meta Knight looked up and saw a beam shudder. "Look out!" He slammed into Fumu knocking her out of the way as the beam fell. It pinned him to the ground temporarily stunning him. He blearily opened his eyes, his body aching from the impact.

"I can't move it!" Fumu's voice was panicked, but he couldn't see her. "It's too heavy."

Meta Knight tried to pull himself out but was trapped. The ship rocked again, and he heard Fumu squeak then a thump. "Fumu? Fumu are you alright?" The ship was shuddering continuously now and Meta Knight could smell smoke. He struggled against the beam starting to cough from the pain and gathering smoke. "Fumu!" There was still no response. He was so tired. When had he last slept? Really slept? No. He needed to focus. Get out. Save Fumu. Escape. Escape…Darkness clouded against his vision. The ship rocked again, and he felt it descending. He tried to force himself to stay awake but his body had other plans. He passed out as the ship fell.

**Author's Note:** Argh, another long delay. I'm starting to sound like a broken record here, but again school. Lots of school work. I'm almost done this semester so hopefully I'll speed up again. Though, I realise I keep saying that…

I had some trouble with this chapter but I am looking forward to doing the next.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Pain. That was the first sensation Meta Knight felt as he dragged his leaden eyes open. He was lying on something spongy and there was blue above him. He pushed himself up and took in his surroundings. He had been lying on grass in a field. The sky was blue with just a few clouds dotting it. He turned on the spot and gasped as he saw the Halberd smoking and badly damaged lying in a long rut in the ground. He staggered towards it. Had he been thrown clear? And, where was Fumu?

"You'll probably not want to get too close yet," a male voice that sounded a bit creaky called out. Meta Knight spun around regretting it as the world whirled around him. A tall figure similar in form to Orlaith but with greyish white hair stood behind. Blue eyes glinted in the sunlight and he smoothly walked to Meta Knight until coming to a stop in front of him and crouching down to face him. "You've had luck twice - to survive it and for me to come along and drag you out of that mess. You oughtn't give luck a chance to fail you now." The man gave the ship an appreciative look. "It looked to be a fine vessel."

"It seems I owe you my thanks."

The man waved him off. "It was no trouble really. Just a jaunt through wrecked corridors. It was quite exciting really. I didn't know what to expect to find. Then I found you pinned under a beam and another against the wall."

"Fumu. Is she safe as well? Where is she?"

"Fumu's her name then. I just took her into my home and was coming back to fetch you. I am impressed that you're awake. You're an odd looking little fellow, but tough." He stood straight. "Well, are you coming with me? Or staying here? Either way I need to be getting back. If you're awake, the girl may be too, and wondering where she is."

"I will come."

"This way then." Meta Knight walked beside the man. He felt sluggish and hoped the man's home wasn't too far. "What is your name?" he asked both hoping to find out more about his rescuer as well keep his mind off his aches.

"Erik if you please. And yours?"

"Meta Knight." He took a step and his foot caught on a clump of grass. He tripped, but before he fell, Erik caught him.

"Whoops. Watch your step. Never know when a clump decides to pop out at you." Erik looked down at the swaying knight. "Especially for the tired. Do you need a lift?" he asked cheerfully.

"No. That's not, not necessary."

Erik slowed his pace, something Meta Knight was forced to admit he was grateful for. Before long they stood in front of a small wooden cottage. Erik opened the door and let Meta Knight pass through in front. He followed after, gently pushing the door closed behind.

"Into that room there and take a seat." Erik directed Meta Knight to a small room with two thick-cushioned armchairs in front of a crackling fireplace. "And I shall go check on your friend." He held up a hand as Meta Knight started to protest. "Sit. I'll be with you shortly."

Meta Knight reluctantly entered the room. He had to pull himself up into one of the too large chairs but once on, sunk into the cushion. As soon as he settled, he felt sleep creeping up on him. He struggled to stay awake. Erik seemed to have saved them, but he also seemed too similar to Orlaith in appearance for Meta Knight's comfort.

He sagged against the chair back and tried to sort through what had happened. Between her disappearance and Orlaith's words it seemed Cait had betrayed them. Had she and if so had she ever intended to help them or had this been her plan along? The Halberd… Meta Knight's fists clenched. It was a wreck, and if it was repairable it would take a long time. _His _ship, a ruin.

"Sir Meta Knight!" he looked up to see Fumu framed in the doorway, Erik standing behind her. She ran forward and stopped in front of Meta Knight's chair. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Are you unharmed Fumu?"

"A little sore, but okay." She turned around and looked up at Erik. "Thanks to you."

"Not a problem, not a problem." He was holding a tray of three steaming mugs. "Now what say you to a little something hot to drink, hm? If you'll take that other seat Miss Fumu."

Fumu blinked but did as she was told. Erik passed around the mugs then dropped down to sit with a grin on the floor.

"Oh! I can't take your seat," Fumu exclaimed and started to rise.

Erik waved a calming hand at her. "Nonsense. Stay there. All this means is that I have more space," he said with a wink. He stretched his legs toward the fire and wiggled his toes for a moment. "Well now, all comfortable? I hope so because I'd dearly love to know what led to your ship crashing here."

"We were attacked," Meta Knight replied.

"So it would appear, but what attacked you and why? You two seem quite charming."

"A woman named Orlaith!" Fumu burst out. Erik gave her a sharp look, but remained silent. "She's been attacking Pop Star and kidnapped our friend. We were chasing her with one of her allies who wanted to help us, but Orlaith attacked our ship and then, and then, I don't know." Erik's stare left Fumu and he gazed into the fire. "Cait was her friend but she said she'd help us then she vanished and the ship started to rock, and there were explosions."

Erik's face darkened. The sparkle in his eyes vanished and his expression was grim.

"You know Orlaith." Meta Knight said softly.

"Aye. I knew her, but she is a topic I would prefer to discuss when you are both better rested." Erik stood up. "Finish your tea, and get some rest. You can take the room you were in, Fumu, and Meta Knight, there is a room you may have beside hers." He turned on his heel and strode to the doorway. "If you need anything, I'll be in the back," he said before leaving.

Fumu's hands covered her mouth. "Did I anger him?" she asked between her fingers.

"I don't believe he was angry at you." Meta Knight replied. His eyes dimmed with tiredness and he struggled from the chair. "I must rest," he murmured.

Fumu gave him a worried look, nodded and stood up. Meta Knight followed her to a small room with a bed, table and a window overlooking a yard. He saw little of this, however, as his gaze was focused on the bed. He knew he should be more wary, but he was too exhausted to care.

"If anything happens, or if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me," he murmured to Fumu. She gave him another concerned look and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it and left the room instead.

_His eyes glowed red and the blood stained sword he wielded in his paw was spiked. There was a mad gleeful look in the once innocent blue eyes as the pink puff ball danced forward._

_"Kirby," Meta Knight croaked. His grip on Galaxia's hilt tightened. "This is not you."_

_Kirby giggled, the familiar sound perverted by the evil in his eyes. "Come get me, poyo," he taunted, disdain twisting his words. He lunged and the two blades clashed with a shower of sparks. Meta Knight twisted his sword away and brought it down to lightly cut Kirby's sword paw. Kirby dropped his blade in surprise. He rolled and came up with the sword in his other paw. He glanced at his now bleeding paw. He stuck it in his mouth and sucked as a baby would suck its thumb. He took it out and dragged it across his mouth leaving a small trail of blood around his mouth._

_"You cut me. Meta Knight poyo." He said with shock. His eyes were wide and scared. Against his better judgement, Meta Knight lowered his blade. He kept his eyes fixed on Kirby disturbed by the change in Kirby's demeanour, but not in his eyes. The eyes still glowed red. "You cut me! You cut me!" Kirby giggled again and Meta Knight took a defensive stance. Kirby waved his arms and did the little dance he did when happy. "Meta Knight cut me, cut me, cut me," he sang. " Meta Knight cut me cut me…and noooow," he paused and his eyes sparkled as he fixed his gaze on Meta Knight. "Now he dies!" he finished with a gleeful squeal._

_Time seemed to slow as Kirby leapt forward, his blade fully extended. Meta Knight braced himself and held Galaxia at the ready. Kirby skidded to a sudden halt just in front of Meta Knight with a wide-eyed stare. His mouth opened soundlessly and he trembled. Meta Knight held Galaxia at the ready suspecting another trap but hoping against hope that Kirby had come back to him. Kirby looked at him with fear in his blood red eyes._

_"I'm…s-sorry Meta Knight," Kirby whimpered. He dropped his sword and with eyes suddenly filled with determination, he threw himself forward onto Galaxia. Meta Knight stood paralysed with horror as his young charged gripped Galaxia. The blade plunged into Kirby's pink flesh. Kirby fell back taking the sword from Meta Knight's unresisting hands with him._

_Meta Knight stared in horror as Kirby lay on the ground. Kirby tried to smile and look past the sword now pinning him to the ground. "M…Meta…Kni…I h-hate you." His eyes closed and he stilled._

_"No!" The female voice rung out over the pair. Meta Knight spun around and saw Orlaith striding towards them._

_"You," he growled. "You did this."_

_"No. It was you and always will be you, Meta Knight. Cease your hunt. Let Kirby go free and you will spare him from this. I will protect him. I will help him make the world a better place, but only if you let me! Release Kirby from your-" her mouth twisted and disbelief was clear in her voice. "-care."_

_Enough. He had enough of her games. Meta Knight focused on Galaxia and tried to blot Kirby's still form out. He ripped the blade from the ground and lunged at Orlaith, rage burning in his eyes. He ignored the flare of light and the following pain. He was about to plunge Galaxia into Orlaith's chest when he suddenly found himself standing in his previous position. Galaxia was gone from his hand and stood once more in Kirby._

_"Now this is low. I would have expected better from you." Erik appeared beside Meta Knight. "At one point," he added._

_Meta Knight watched Orlaith and felt a dark satisfaction at the shock in her normally calm face. "Erik," she gasped. A tremor ran through her._

_"Orlaith. A pity I can't say it's good to see you."_

_"How? I thought you were dead."_

_"Who's to say I'm not? Who's to say none of us are? Perhaps this is all a dream, and we are lying in the ground feeding the worms."_

_Orlaith's eyes narrowed. "You always did like your games."_

_"Perhaps. But, this is one game you are most certainly not welcome in." He flipped a hand almost nonchalantly and Orlaith and Kirby vanished. He blinked and nodded to himself. "That was more difficult than it should have been. So, she has gained power." He looked down at Meta Knight._

_"You are of the same race as her aren't you?" Meta Knight asked. "You lived on her world."_

_"Aye, that I did. I left it before the war though and, well, that is a tale for later." He pointed an admonishing finger at Meta Knight. "You are supposed to be resting. Let's see what we can do about that, hm?"_

_"Wait-"_

_"We will speak of this in the morning. I think over a large breakfast. Yes, that will do."_

_Erik faded from sight and the world wavered. Meta Knight suddenly found himself resting under a tree in the palace courtyard. Kirby and Bun appeared to be playing their own version of soccer which seemed to involve chasing each other around just as much as kicking the ball. Fumu sat nearby reading a book and the faint sounds of Dedede and Escargon arguing could be heard. It was a normal day in Cappy Town._

Meta Knight awoke to sun streaming through the window. He felt disoriented for a moment before the events of the past day flooded his memory. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in a small pleasant room with a wide window covered with soft light blue curtains. A soft seat sat beside the window and beside his bed stood a little wooden table and a small simple lamp. It was peaceful and for a moment Meta Knight wanted nothing more than to lie back in the bed and lay in content peace. Then his dream came back to him and he stood up. He knew Orlaith had brought the dream and if it really had been Erik who had put a stop to it, and he was sure it had been, then they had business to discuss.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

When Meta Knight entered the dining room, he was met with a table groaning under the weight of food-laden platters. A stack of thick fluffy pancakes stood beside a plate filled with bacon. A bowl full of chopped fruit beside another bowl of cream rested in the centre of the table. A steaming teakettle sat beside yet another plate filled with bread beside a pot of honey and a dish of butter. Erik sat at the head of the table beaming and ladling out some porridge onto the wide-eyed Fumu's plate. She had a faintly stunned look on her face, though it faded to a smile when she saw Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

Erik looked up from serving food. "Ahh, good morning. I was wondering when you would join us. And, I had you pegged for an early riser," he said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose you were more tired than we had both guessed." He waved a hand to a seat across from Fumu. "Please sit down."

Meta Knight sat and before he had time to speak, Erik was pouring him a cup of tea and offering various dishes. "Eggs? Pancakes? Bacon? Perhaps some of everything. We have serious business to discuss. Best to temper it with something pleasant, no?"

"You have information for us," Meta Knight replied.

"That I do, though you would have to be more specific."

Meta Knight started to open his mouth to respond, but Erik continued. "Or you would if I didn't already know what you wanted." Erik gave a heavy sigh, took a sip of tea and leaned forward in his seat. "You want to know more of Orlaith – specifically you want to know how to fight her. Some might say that's an impossible task with the power she's gained. Thankfully, I've never been one to have such pessimistic views."

"Last night," Meta Knight said slowly. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Aye. As was she." Erik's eyes darkened and he toyed with his fork. "She…was not the woman I remembered meeting. I can't imagine what could have caused such a change, but regardless, I have a theory on how to end her."

"End her…Does she…do we have to kill her?" Fumu asked, her voice starting to quiver.

"No, not exactly. Though…Well, one problem at a time. You need the means to fight her before any such decision is made."

"And what means would that be?" Meta Knight asked.

"There is a weapon on our world. I believe its power may be exactly what we need, however it is well guarded – less of a problem if I am with you – but it is dark."

"I will not…" Meta Knight began, but Erik waved him to a halt.

"I said dark. I did not say evil. They're not always one and the same. Mind you some might consider it evil, but when it comes down to it, it is often a matter of perspective. But I digress.

This object is known as the Soul Mirror. Its shape depends entirely upon the user, quite fascinating really. It can used to force a man to face his very worst memories, to drown in his own despair. Conversely, it can also be used to let one relive his fondest memories, even dreams. It can only make use of what is already there, mind, but that is more than enough. We are rather complicated creatures. One could be trapped, happy, but trapped forever, or lost to despair.

It's not all as bad as that sounds though. I speak more toward a worst case scenario. I've heard tell that it can be used to soothe troubled souls. Or to let someone recall what was forgotten. Still, my people deemed it too dangerous and sealed it away. My family is its guardian. Or was, as I may be the only one left," he added thoughtfully.

Silence fell over the table. Fumu was staring at Erik in horrified fascination. Meta Knight turned Erik's words over in his mind. He wasn't certain he liked what he heard, but if it could save Kirby…

"How do you propose this object be used?" He finally asked.

"That really depends on you, now doesn't it? You could try trapping her in happy memories, though I don't know how much is left to work with." Erik breathed deeply and looked distant. "Cruel though…perhaps too cruel…"

"Mr. Erik?" Fumu asked quietly after several moments of silence.

"Eh? Ah yes. The other method would of course be to force her to face all of the horrific acts she's committed. If there's anything left of the old Orlaith, I imagine she would be quite horrified by what she's done – maybe for just long enough to reason with her or, kill her," he said blandly.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Meta Knight asked.

"You could keep chasing her and fighting her. That's not going so well though, is it?"

"Your planet was over run with demons. While Nightmare is gone, some may remain. Will we be able to get through to find this mirror?

"I know where it is. If you are willing to let me accompany you, we may take my ship there and land nearby. Of course there will still be danger, but perhaps not as much as you fear."

"You say 'if' yet what choice do we have if are to find this object?"

Erik spread his hands. "There is always choice. You may do as you deem best." He brought his hand back together and peered at Meta Knight. "I understand this is a difficult decision. You will be leaving your young charge with her while we gallivant off to my planet, yet to chase her will likely be folly.

Take some time to think on it and when you have come to a decision we shall speak of it once more."

Meta Knight passed the rest of the meal in silence letting the idle chatter between Fumu and Erik wash over him.

Sunlight beamed down Meta Knight's small form as he surveyed the wreckage of the Halberd. His heart longed to continue the chase, to see Kirby safe once more, but what hope did they have of finding Orlaith and fighting her. None without a ship and the Halberd would take more time than they could spend to repair. Even if they did seek our the Soul Mirror, could Erik be trusted?

"She's a beautiful ship." Meta Knight whirled around. Erik stood behind him, his hands at his back as he gazed at the Halberd. "I'm sorry my first sighting of her was in this state." He continued to gaze at the ship as he spoke his next words, his tone light. "However its similarities to you are now more than skin deep. To put it bluntly, you're a wreck yourself. Losing your charge, the closest thing you have to family, and to have her torment you with your own…attributes…"

"Enough." Meta Knight said quietly, in a near hiss.

"My apologies. It is the rather annoying habit of my people to see and speak of more than we should. It tends to make others understandably uncomfortable." He turned to face Meta Knight. "I know you don't trust me, and I wouldn't expect you too. Really, I'd be disappointed at the lack of sense that would portray were that the case. However, I am willing to help if you want it. It may seem as though I am forcing myself upon you, but I do want you to know that I am merely laying out the options. We may part ways if you wish and I shall wish you the best of luck on whatever path you find yourself upon."

"You do not make decisions any easier," Meta Knight said after a moment of silence.

Erik chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"However, we cannot linger. I cannot allow myself to avoid this decision out of fear. We must move forward. I will seek out the Soul Mirror if you will lend us your aid." Meta Knight mentally sighed. It was done. There would be no turning back.

"I am honoured by your trust."

Meta Knight met Erik's gaze. "Not trust, necessity."

**Author's Note: **I seem to find myself wanting to apologise rather a lot with this story. As you can tell it is not abandoned, but was on a hiatus due to summer break, my lack of writing and lack of good internet access, hello dial-up. However, after another long wait here is another chapter. I realise it's not as long as usual, but it was a good place to end it and I really wanted to finally update this poor story.

My thanks and appreciation go out to all those still patient enough to actually continue reading this (if there are any ;)) as well as to any new readers .


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

"Do you trust him?" Fumu asked after Meta Knight told her of his decision. She gazed at him, her eyes containing both worry and hope. "He's…the same as her," she added in a whisper.

"We have little choice. The Halberd would take too long to repair," and that was assuming it was salvageable, Meta Knight added mentally. "Without a ship we cannot leave and even if we could, to what end? Our pursuit has only lead to disaster." I fooled myself into creating a decision where there was no decision to make, he thought.

"When are we leaving?"

"Erik has some preparation he needs to make. If we are able, we leave tonight."

"So soon…"

"Are you certain you wish to come? There is no room for hesitation. Once we leave you cannot turn back."

Fumu clenched her fists and looked at Meta Knight with hardened eyes. "Kirby is like a brother to me. I will get him back."

"Then rest while you can." Meta Knight turned away drawing his cape close to his body.

Evening found Meta Knight and Fumu standing in front of small sleek ship made of pale blue and silver material. Erik stood at the side fiddling with something that soon resulted in a ramp being lowered to the ground. He stood to the side and stretched out an arm in a welcoming gesture.

"Ladies first."

Fumu swallowed and walked up the ramp, peering curiously about her as she entered the ship. Meta Knight followed after with one hand resting lightly on the hilt of his blade, his eyes taking in their new surroundings.

They stood in a hall lit by wall lamps that cast flickering glows making the walls seem to shimmer. The floor was hard but a long carpet ran down the middle leading to a door..

"It's…pretty." Fumu said.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were surprised." Erik said as he entered. "We are a pretty race and like our objects to match."

"Oh no, I just – I didn't know what to expect is all," Fumu said quickly.

Erik chuckled. "Expectations, a doubled edged sword above all others." He strolled forward. "Now then, through this door is a hall leading to the quarters and the bridge. Quarters to the right, bridge to the left. There's a small kitchen down the stairs and that's about it for anywhere you would need to go. Quite simple."

Erik led them to a row of doors, one of which he flung open. "Your quarters." Fumu gasped. The walls were decorated with wall hangings of rich purples, blues and reds. A tall thick bed stood alongside one wall while on another there stood an ornate wardrobe. The inside frame of the door was carved with various creatures and plants, fairies, flowers and beings neither Meta Knight nor Fumu recognised. As they walked in, their feet sunk a bit into the lush deep red carpet covering the floor.

"Not as austere as the quarters of a battleship, I'm afraid to say, but I do hope you will be able to endure." Erik said, his eyes sparkling. Meta Knight shot him a sharp look while Fumu tried to suppress a giggle. "But I imagine the bridge will be of more interest to you with its view of the wide expanse of space and the controls, lovely machinery. You may find it rather lacking in weapons however." He paused looking thoughtful. "And speaking of which, we really ought to be taking off shouldn't we?

Take whichever rooms please you most and I shall meet you later on the bridge or for breakfast, whichever you decide must come first." Erik bowed his head to Meta Knight and bowed gracefully to Fumu before leaving.

"He's a bit odd, isn't he?" Fumu asked staring after Erik.

"Yes, though his behaviour may be normal for his race."

"Not Orlaith," Fumu murmured.

Meta Knight's eyes flickered a faint red for a moment at the mention of her name. Fumu's eyes widened but she quickly forced her expression to become neutral. Meta Knight turned away from her under the pretence of leaving the room.

"No…Take this room. I shall be beside you." He started to leave when Fumu spoke his name, her voice anxious. The sudden change in tone caused Meta Knight to turn to face her.

"I'm tired," Fumu whispered. "But I-I'm afraid to sleep."

"Erik is able to counter Orlaith's tricks." Meta Knight tried to say reassuringly.

"But…what if he doesn't know?" She asked anxiously.

Or cannot stop her this time, or won't. Meta Knight imagined Fumu's face twisting, tortured at the images, the events Orlaith could force into her mind and remembered the terror Fumu had experienced previously from her night time encounter with Orlaith. "I will stay by you and wake you should she come. You will be safe."

Fumu trembled and her eyes welled up, but she forcefully dragged a hand across her eyes to dry them. "Thank you," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

Fumu set her shoulders and in a stronger voice said, "Yes. It's getting late. We'll need our strength. I won't weaken. I won't!"

"Keep your resolve. Kirby would be proud to have a friend as strong as you."

Fumu smiled briefly before it faltered and she cast her gaze down. "I'm scared, so scared of what will happen, what Orlaith might do to us, of the planet…"

"It is only natural to feel fear. What matters is whether you allow it to control you or not." Only natural, yet he felt no fear. He worried for Kirby certainly, but for himself and for Orlaith, he felt only anger. "Sleep now."

Fumu nodded and faced the bed as though she were about to plunge into battle. However, once she crawled under the covers and lay back against the large soft pillows, her face quickly relaxed and before long her eyes fell shut. Meta Knight pulled up a chair and sat, drawing Galaxia as he did so and lay it across his lap. It was of little use here, but its weight was comforting and he felt more at ease with the hilt firmly in hand. He sunk into thought watching Fumu's face and mulling over the past events as the long hours of the night slowly passed by.

He did not know what time it was, only that many hours had passed when Fumu awoke. He looked at her closely and was pleased to see that she appeared well rested. There had been no visits from Orlaith.

Fumu smiled but it faded and was suddenly replaced with a look of horror. Meta Knight tensed. "I've kept you awake all night!" Fumu exclaimed. "I didn't even think of your own need for rest!"

Is it that all it was? Relief washed over him. "There is no need for concern. I am quite alright."

"But…" Fumu protested. Meta Knight silenced her with a look. She shifted uncomfortably looking at everything while avoiding Meta Knight. "I…think I'd like to look around the ship a bit. Do you want to come?" she asked awkwardly.

"No. Thank you, but I wish to see the bridge."

"I'll see you there soon then…and thank you. For last night."

Meta Knight nodded and left the room.

"Ah there you are. A restful night, I hope?" Erik said cheerfully as Meta Knight entered the bridge. "Though you might want to give the bed a try. I fancy it's a tad more comfortable than a chair." He glanced over his shoulder at Meta Knight. "You really ought to make sure you get some sleep soon. It won't be long before we reach the planet." He fell silent and turned his gaze back to the viewing screen. Meta Knight came up to stand beside him in front of the control panel.

"Home," Erik said after minutes of silence. "I cannot honestly say I'm looking forward to returning. I've not been home since before the wars. To return, to see it ravaged…"

Ravaged, another planet ravaged by Nightmare. If only they could have stopped him earlier. "I'm sorry," Meta Knight said quietly.

Erik gave him a searching look. "You knew of the demons. From what I know, they didn't come until late in the war to aid our enemies. There was a hope of victory until Nightmare sent them." He laughed bitterly. "They didn't even know Nightmare was involved."

"He wasn't," Meta Knight said softly. "Not in the beginning. But he saw a chance for easy victory and the opportunity to conquer another planet with little loss of resources."

"So you knew of Orlaith's loss? Of…our loss."

"The planet was only another casualty. I did not of know of the people and it was not until Cait told us what happened that I made the connection and together with Orlaith's hatred of Nightmare, the situation became clear."

"Casualty," Erik murmured, though his face remained impassive. A moment's silence, then he turned to face Meta Knight who braced himself. He wasn't sure what to expect, accusations, questions. Why? Why had they let another planet fall to Nightmare?

"You were a Star Warrior, weren't you?"

"Yes," Meta Knight said slowly.

"Brave souls. Can't say I envy you though."

"You know of us then?" Meta Knight asked feeling a bit off balance.

"Only what I picked up from you." He raised a placating hand as Meta Knight's eyes darkened. "Now now, don't be angry. I didn't search it out, but thoughts are difficult, near impossible to completely block out. And of course thoughts and memories must be seen to create dreams or weave them into something different." He smiled. "I must say though, it's rather refreshing being around you. You're very quiet and controlled. Why I can almost remove my blocks entirely."

"You must always block yourself?" Meta Knight asked, awed and impressed in spite of himself.

Erik laughed. "It's not so difficult as it may seem. It becomes second nature, nearly as easy as breathing. Though it does provide a rather nice air of mystique, doesn't it?"

"You're still wondering about the Soul Mirror, aren't you?" Erik suddenly asked.

Meta Knight blinked slightly taken aback at the sudden change of topic. He nodded. "You said its shape changes."

"Depending upon the user, his intentions, his soul. It never seems to be an actual mirror." He added thoughtfully. "But then people do fear to see themselves, truly see themselves. I'll be very interested to see what form it takes for you."

Meta Knight didn't reply. He would prefer not to take the item at all, but if he had to, then it didn't matter what shape it took as long it was of use against Orlaith.

"Ah, but I've chattered your ear off," Erik said. "You really ought to get some rest while you can. A guard does his duty best when he is alert and rested. You'll be safe today."

Meta Knight nodded again, sensing the unspoken dismissal. He left and went to his room. There was little point in musing or worrying at this point. They would arrive at the planet in due time and be able to take action. Rest was the sensible course of action. What would come would come and he would be ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 (Warning (just in case): Violence and blood)

"We'll be landing shortly. I'd advise holding onto something. This may get rough," Erik said as Meta Knight and Fumu entered the bridge. The ship shuddered just as he finished speaking and Fumu made a grab for the doorframe and clung to it, wide eyed. "As I said," Erik added. He gestured to seats. "It may be easier to sit. You can strap yourself in."

Fumu staggered across the floor to the bridge as the ship shuddered once more. Meta Knight followed after able to keep his balance better. "Not a complete stranger to rough flights, eh?" Erik asked looking over his shoulder with a grin. Meta Knight merely gave a curt nod.

"How long will it take to land?" Fumu asked as she clambered into the seat quickly buckling herself in.

"We have oh, around ten minutes to go, assuming nothing goes wrong."

"Sh-should it be shaking this much?" Fumu asked anxiously as the ship rocked.

"Don't worry, this is normal."

Meta Knight looked at Fumu. She was pale and looked faintly ill. "It will be alright," he told her softly. She nodded her head with a grimace and clenched the arms of the seat.

"Not long now!" Erik said cheerfully a few minutes later. "I'd advise not looking at the viewing screen," he added as Fumu looked up. The ground was visible and approaching fast. She squeaked and buried her face in her hands.

"What is that?" Meta Knight asked sharply, his eyes fixed on the viewing screen. On one side there was a mass of black cloud like substance.

"By Marda's Tome," Erik muttered. "I didn't expect them to be so close if there at all. Creatures from the Jariaden planet. Our enemy. They came with the invaders and some stayed…merged with the demons. That cloud, some of the products of the merge give it off – particularly when there are many in one place."

"Will we be able to slip past them?"

Erik didn't answer. His gaze was focused on the panel in front of him. "Brace yourselves!" The ship jerked, knocking Fumu and Meta Knight back in their seats. There was shudder and a bump and everything went still. The viewing screen went dark and Erik turned with a sigh.

"Welcome to Tyras Star," he said with a twisted smile. "If we leave quickly and quietly and go straight to the temple we ought to be able to avoid the welcoming arms of the residents."

Meta Knight stood up to follow Erik and after a moment Fumu rose shakily as well. Erik lowered the ramp and peered outside. "Looks clear. Follow me."

They left the ship single file. Meta Knight slipped behind Fumu so she was between him and Erik. He let his cape hang loosely around him, ready to change into his wings at a moment's notice. He gripped the hilt of Galaxia warily watched their surroundings. The journey was short but felt long. They expected to be attacked at any time yet as they approached the building all remained quiet.

"We are here," Erik said as they stopped in front of a pair of ornate double doors. The building was made of stone that was worn. An arched roof towered over them. The doors were decorated, but the exact shapes couldn't be made out for the amount of wear the doors had suffered.

"Oh wow." Fumu approached the doors and looked closely at them. "I can almost make out a figure…and some sort of creature? It's so old." She started to touch the door but jumped back with a yelp. "It shocked me!"

"Ah, my apologies. I should have warned you. The entrance is protected against all but the guardians." Erik said as he stepped forward. He lay a hand on the doors and soft purple glow emanated from them for a moment before fading. The doors swung open revealing a long dark hall.

"Inside, quickly." Erik gestured to the hall. "We've been lucky to avoid any encounters. Let's not press our luck."

Meta Knight and Fumu hurried into the hall. Erik followed and once he had entered the door shut with a soft thump casting them into darkness. There was the sound of footsteps, loud in the silence, and then the hall started to light up, lit by a soft glow emanating from the walls. At the end of the hall stood another set of doors.

"Now, then," said Erik. "Through those doors lies the Mirror's Chamber. The mirror itself will be on pedestal in the centre of a ring. Only the one who will attempt to take the mirror," he nodded his head to Meta Knight, "may cross the line. And, the guardian, myself in this case. There will be a test and if you fail, there will not be a second chance."

"I understand," Meta Knight said simply.

"Then let us proceed." The next set of doors slowly swung open at Erik touch revealing a circular room at the centre of which stood a pedestal. Above the pedestal, hovered a glowing ball of swirling energy. A silver ring was set in the stone floor surrounding the pedestal.

"Cross the line and touch the mirror." Erik said.

"Where is it?" Fumu asked.

"It doesn't take shape until someone cross the line," Erik replied.

Meta Knight stepped forward and crossed the line without hesitation. There was a flash and a sword appeared in the pedestal.

"Interesting," Erik murmured. "And I had half expected a shield." Fumu gave him a questioning look, but he didn't elaborate, instead focusing on Meta Knight.

Meta Knight approached the blade and gripped the hilt in order to pull the sword from the pedestal. Before he could so much as loosen the weapon, he felt a surge and his vision darkened. The room spun as his vision faded. He felt the floor fall away and he could feel nothing but the hilt gripped between his hands. The darkness faded revealing stone walls, which he quickly released were a part of a cave.

A familiar scream pierced his ears. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he stiffened at the sight of a large purple ape like beast. "Kirisakin," he breathed out and looked around. Yes, there was Garlude as he both dreaded and expected. She lay collapsed against the rocks. He had failed her…He looked down and saw Galaxia lying beside him where Garlude had thrown it. Instinct drove him and before he could think of what he was doing or even what was happening he picked it up and charged Kirisakin. The beast flickered and vanished, and the cave faded.

Demons surrounded him and his fellow Star Warriors. Slice, lunge, cut, parry. Keep the rhythm going…A beast was sneaking up to Arthur from behind. Meta Knight charged it suffering a gash to the slide from another beast in return for lowering his defence. A flicker, and he was leaping through the air, his sword drawn, facing the evil eyes of Wolfwrath. Pain, and horror as he felt himself fall, and unable to move. Flicker. Nightmare stood over him, his face smug, his glittering with malice and the satisfaction of success. Confusion, darkness…

"What's happening?" Fumu asked. She stared at Meta Knight who had gripped the sword. She thought he was going to pull it out, but he had gone rigid.

"The test," Erik said solemnly. "There is nothing we can do now but wait."

"What will happen if he fails?" Fumu asked hesitantly. "Not that he will! He's Sir Meta Knight, but…"

The corners of Erik's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. "Such loyalty!" His tone became gentle. "But everyone has weaknesses. As for the results of failure, I cannot say. It is all a matter of what he faces and how it affects him."

Erik's head suddenly jerked up as he focused on Meta Knight. Meta Knight's hands started to slip from the hilt. "Stop!" He yelled. "Remember the test!" Meta Knight froze in place, his hands just touching the hilt. Erik approached the ring and halted abruptly as though stopped by a wall. "I am Erik of House Larios. I seek not to take the Mirror of Souls but to protect it from all but the worthy. Allow me passage." The silver ring flashed and dulled, so there was only a groove where it was. Erik stepped quickly over it and approached Meta Knight, crossing to the other side of the pedestal, so he could face him. "Remember," he said quietly. "Remember Kirby. Remember your duty."

"You can do it!" Fumu burst out. She flushed, but smiled a bit when Erik winked at her. "You're Sir Meta Knight. Nothing can stop you."

Meta Knight's eyes flashed and he tightened his grip on the sword. "Good," Erik said. "You're almost there." He moved behind Meta Knight and knelt so they were of equal height. There was a scraping noise as Meta Knight started to lift the sword from the stone. He drew it out and stood frozen for a moment holding the sword aloft. A shudder ran through him and he fell back into Erik who caught him.

"Is he alright?" Fumu asked, alarmed.

Erik looked down at the fallen knight. His eyes had faded to a dark orange and the hand holding the sword hung limply at his side. He laid a hand on the spot above his eyes. "He's fatigued, but he will be alright. Why," he said as Meta Knight stirred, "see he's already wakening."

"It is…done…" Meta Knight murmured, his eyes flickering as he awoke fully. He staggered up from Erik and stood gripping the Soul Mirror. "Let us leave this place. We must find Orlaith." With that, he strode from the room without a backward glance.

Fumu looked worriedly at his retreating back, but followed after. Erik stared for a moment at the now empty pedestal, set his shoulders and turned away to follow the pair.

Erik opened the doors once more and they stepped outside. A harsh wind bit at their faces as they started to make their way back to the ship. Meta Knight paid it little attention however as he cast his gaze around prepared for an attack. He felt tense and expectant.

"Look out!" Fumu cried, as Meta Knight spotted a black cloud rolling towards them. As it got closer malformed shapes could be made out. Meta Knight drew Galaxia, wielding both swords in preparation. In his mind's eye, he saw once more the demons surrounding him, Wolfwrath attacking, Nightmare. Anger boiled up within him. Demon beasts and their spawn. Left to ravage another planet. They would pay.

"They're getting closer," Erik said tensely. "If we make a break for it we might escape." Meta Knight barely heard him. Run? No, there would be no running. Not for him.

"Run," he hissed. "But they will not escape me."

"His eyes!" Fumu gasped staring in horror at Meta Knight. His eyes had gone completely red.

"Damn!" Erik cursed. "That accursed thrice damned mirror! Everything he saw will feel as fresh as if it just happened. Imagine facing all your worst memories one after the other! Then for this to happen! Of all the worst luck! Of course he'll want to slaughter them-"

"They're coming!" Fumu squeaked.

The wind whipped around them as Meta Knight stepped forward, his cloak billowing behind him. The demon beasts came to a slow halt before starting to prowl around the trio. A red mist seemed to fall over his vision. He could make out each individual beast, their claws raking the ground, fangs gleaming cruelly, eyes glowing with malice, thick sinuous muscles rippling under warped and ragged skin…They would know fear, they would know the taste of their own blood.

One of the demons lunged forward. It would be the first to die. Meta Knight's wings flashed out as he charged to meet it. It would be the first to die. Swords slashed across its chest leaving trails of dark, nearly black blood. He slashed rapidly, his swords blurring. The beast fell with a crash, but he didn't notice as he launched himself at another slicing neatly through with the force of his lunge.

"There's so many!" Fumu moaned.

"Stay by my side," Erik said tensely. He raised his arms and light started to flicker around his hands. "I cannot see. Tell me, which side is Meta Knight on now?"

"Th-the right," Fumu stammered, "but he's moving so quickly." She stared in horrified fascination as Meta Knight hacked through another demon. A cat like beast swiped at him, but he blocked the blow with one blade and sliced through the creature's leg with Galaxia in a flash of red and gold.

Erik pivoted to the left and thrust out his hands. A beam of golden light launched from his hands into the middle of the mass of demons. Shrieks filled the air with the smell of burning flesh.

"They're getting close to us!" Fumu shrieked. A beast leapt at her. She ducked back and instinctively covered her face. There was a horrible wet crunching sound. Despite herself, she lowered her hands. The demon that attacked lay in two halves on the ground. Meta Knight was behind it, his swords spread. Blood flecked his wings and mask but he still seem unharmed. Fumu felt her stomach churn at the sight of the cloven demon.

"Th-th-th…" Fumu tried to say, but could barely speak and Meta Knight had shot after another demon before she could finish.

"Hold my arm," Erik commanded. "I'll protect us." Fumu felt comforting warmth spread through her. A golden glow formed around the pair and made their surroundings hazy, something Fumu was both grateful for and afraid of. What if something sneaked up on them? What if Erik hit Meta Knight by accident? What if one could break through? What if…?

There was another large flash of golden light on Meta Knight's side, but he paid it little heed. As long as more of the fiends fell, that was all that mattered. With two rabid slashes he sliced through the shoulder of a winged dragon with wickedly curved horns. The creature hissed and drew a breath. It then released it in a cloud of burning fog. Meta Knight drew his wings about him and teleported away, appearing above the dragon. He shot down both swords outstretched together and plunged into the beast's neck. Blood gushed out and splattered him as he hit the reddened and trampled grass. He whirled around looking for another target. Bloodied and blackened corpses surrounded them. A golden globe stood in the centre of the ring of dead and he could just make out the shapes of Fumu and Erik. He gave them the briefest of glances before continuing his search for victims. Nothing stirred but the grass, blown by the wind and the last death sighs of the demons.

It was over. There were no more. He gazed around at the mangled mess around him. Nothing…over…there was blood everywhere and the stench of death filled the air. A tremor ran through him as the red veil over his vision faded. The swords fell from numbed hands as he started to tremble from exhaustion.

Fumu quickly looked around seeking out Meta Knight as Erik let the golden globe fall. "Oh!" She gasped, as she spotted him. His wings pulled up into his cloak as he fell back into the grass and lay still.

"Such rage and such skill," Erik murmured. Fumu ignored him and ran to Meta Knight's side.

"I-I don't think he's injured," she said with relief. "Nothing serious anyway." She sunk to the grass trembling. "I c-can't b-believe…s-s-so…" She broke off, shivering.

Erik swiftly knelt down and gently picked up Meta Knight. "Come Fumu, we must get back to the ship before more come."

"More?" Fumu exclaimed.

Erik nodded, his face drawn with worry and weariness. Fumu shakily pulled herself to her feet. She found herself staring at Meta Knight while they made their way to Erik's ship. She'd never seen him so…rabid, so merciless. She didn't notice they had arrived at Erik's ship until he tapped her on the shoulder. They entered the ship and Fumu felt relief course through as the door closed behind them. They were safe. For now.

Author's Note: Another longer chapter for you! Haven't written a lot of battles and definitely haven't many messy battles. Though listening to Final Fantasy Vi's opera music and Frog's Theme from Chrono Trigger probably wasn't helping lol. Though I threw some One Winged Angel as well! And I just nerded out there heh. Enjoy! It is nearly 1:30 in the morning and I need sleep. Hopefully I didn't make any stupid errors due to that. Or any stupid errors due to anything ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Meta Knight awoke slowly and it seemed to take an eternity before the room came into focus. His eyes felt gritty and clouded with sleep. Memories swam up to meet him and for a time he lay trapped in their embrace seeing once more the memories of his distant past and then the brutal fight with the demons. He pawed at his mask and fumbled with the straps until he managed to remove it. He rubbed his eyes hard as if to wipe away the images from his mind's eye. He took several deep, calming breaths until he felt more himself. He took stock of his surrounding and realised he was in his room aboard Erik's ship. He didn't recall coming aboard. The last thing he remembered was seeing the results of his battle, the destruction he had caused. He must have collapsed, but…but where was the sword? He sat up suddenly and after a quick glance around the room he spotted both Galaxia and the Soul Mirror resting against one wall to the side of his bed.

But of course, he berated himself. Fumu and Erik would not have left them behind. He was being foolish. He stood up replacing his mask as he did so, the single act helping him to regain his sense of calm and normality. He took Galaxia and strapped it across his back. His hand hovered over the hilt of the Soul Mirror for a moment before, with a deep breath, he gripped the hilt. His vision seemed to flicker and he let his sight darken. Calmly, he told himself, calmly. The bedroom came back into focus and he put the blade at his side. His hand lingered at the hilt before he forced himself to remove it and leave the room.

Erik turned with a smile as Meta Knight entered the bridge.

"There you are," he said brightly. "You do defy expectations, don't you? I thought you'd be gone longer after all that."

"Sir Meta Knight!" said Fumu, standing up from one of the chairs. "Are-" she stared at the floor and fidgeted a bit. "Are you alright…?"

"Yes. Erik, may I speak with you?"

"Certainly," Erik replied before glancing at Fumu. "Ms. Fumu, might I suggest you get some rest? You've hardly slept since we returned."

"But I-"  
"Please. You must keep up your strength after all."

"Oh…alright." Fumu started toward the door but paused in front of Meta Knight. "I'm glad you're okay," she murmured before hurrying out of the room.

"Now then," Erik said as Meta Knight came to stand beside him. "What can I do for you?"

"Does the Soul Mirror continue to affect the wielder beyond that of the test?"

"It can have some effect, yes, though a strong will can prevent it. Am I to take it that it tried to drag you in once more?"  
Meta Knight made a sound of acknowledgement and Erik sighed. "I am sorry to put you through this. It was kept under guard for a reason, and while I was lax in my family duty in protecting it, I still would have rather seen it stay buried."

"It was necessary."

Erik eyed the Soul Mirror with a frown. "Only more violence will come from this. It's a pity," he mused.

"Did you know her?"

"Not well. She was an acquaintance, nothing more. However she was well liked and well respected in our town. Her family would be shamed to see her now. War is a terrible thing," he added in a heavy voice. "But then, you know that all too well, don't you?"

Meta Knight turned away his thoughts ringing with the past sounds of battle. He felt a sudden pressure on his hand and saw that Erik knelt in front of him, gripping his hand in his own. His hand had been straying back to the Soul Mirror's hilt without him realising.

"It does not pay to dwell on the past," Erik said. His face was unusually grave. "Do not let it lure you in."

Meta Knight shuddered and drew his cloak around himself. Erik straightened and gave a small, strained smile. "I am going to check on our lovely Ms. Fumu and make sure she isn't in need of anything. Unless of course there is more you need?"

"No. Thank you."

Erik nodded and strolled out of the room. He paused once at the door to look back at Meta Knight, but he remained standing still seeming to stare out the window.

Fumu trailed a bit of spilled tea on the table in a circle. Wet and still warm. Had Meta Knight felt the warmth of the demon's blood? Was it warm at all? She recoiled at the mere thought of it, yet he had waded through them all as if they were nothing.

"Tea is always excellent for a bit of relaxation, hm?" She jumped at the sound of Erik's voice, breaking the circle of tea. Erik stood in the doorway smiling at her. "You seemed very lost in thought. I apologise for startling you."

"N-no. I'm fine."

He took the seat across from her. "Care to unburden your mind?"

She shivered a bit and took a gulp of tea. "I…can't stop thinking about before. Sir Meta Knight…he was…terrifying."

"It was quite a display. He did save us, however."

"Yeah," Fumu said slowly. "But…I've never seen him so, so rabid. It was like watching-" she stopped and took another gulp of tea, draining the cup. She set it down with a clatter as her hand shook. Erik silently picked up the teapot and refilled her cup before filling one for himself. Fumu took another sip followed by a deep breath. "It was like watching another demon beast fighting them."

"He was enraged with ample reason, I'm sure. However, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't disturbing."

Fumu nodded, her eyes downcast.  
"Don't be shamed for thinking it," Erik said gently.

Fumu clasped her hands together. "I feel…a bit…scared of him, b-but after all he's done for us, that's terrible."

"He's a powerful warrior with a great deal of pain, a powerful warrior bearing that…thing." Disgust laced his voice. Fumu looked at him, startled and his tone grew gentler as he added, "Some fear does not seem unwise in the circumstances."

Fumu sighed a bit and they both fell silent. The only sounds were that of their cups tapping the table until the pot was emptied and Erik got up to bring some food for a small dinner.

"I don't think he'll be joining us tonight," Erik said as Fumu caught herself, once again, glancing at the seat Meta Knight normally occupied at meal times.

"I guess not…"

"Hopefully he's getting more rest. He was still weary." Erik cocked his head as though listening and his eyes grew unfocused. "Yes…good," he said dreamily. Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes snapped into focus. "No!" He jumped up knocking his chair to the ground.

"What is it?" Fumu squeaked.

"Come with me," Erik ordered, already at the doorway.

Fumu gave him a puzzled look but obeyed.

Erik led her to Meta Knight's room and when they entered, she saw instantly that something was wrong. Meta Knight lay on the bed, with one hand wrapped tight around the Soul Mirror's hilt. His other hand gripped the sheets, and his eyes, darkened with sleep, were flickering.

Erik didn't pause at the door, but walked straight to Meta Knight's side. He placed one hand over the hand gripping the blade. "Take his other hand," he said before placing his above Meta Knight's mask. Fumu hurried to obey and clutched at Meta Knight's other hand. She could feel it twitching convulsively in hers and swallowed with fear.

Erik's eyes fell shut and his face grew slack. Fumu felt Meta Knight trying to pull away from her and she gripped harder. An eternity seemed to pass when Erik's eyes suddenly flew open and he staggered back with a cry.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

"Damn her," Erik growled and Fumu felt a chill go through her at the anger in his voice. He passed a shaking hand over his eyes and breathed deeply.

"What is it?" she tried asking again.

"Orlaith. And that," he said with a hard look at the Soul Mirror. "Fumu, I need you to keep holding him and talk to him. Do anything you can think of to communicate."  
"Alright," she stammered. "But what are you-" He shook his head at her as he took his position once more. Before she could say anything more, his eyes fell shut.

"Sir Meta Knight," Fumu pleaded. "Please come back to us. We need you. Kirby needs you. Please. Please wake up."

"Wake up." The voice slid through his mind, a creeping cold, a poison that laced its way around his being. "Wake up and see your Master."

No. No, he wouldn't. He just wanted to hide from that terrible voice and the pain. It burned. Just let it end. Please let it end. "N-no…"

Cruel laughter cut into him. "No? How amusing."

He felt a great pressure and the pain seemed to gather in one spot, concentrated until he thought he would die.

A scream rang in his ears. Garlude! He drifted in space, alone. They'd been fighting for hours. His limbs were growing heavy, but he kept swinging, kept moving. Wolfwrath filled his vision and the pain and pressure returned. He writhed against the rock wall under Orlaith's searing grip.

"Bring your pain to me. Let us pass it to another and free yourself from it. I can let you do it, but you must come to me."

He moaned as the voice caressed him, suddenly soft and soothing. "Why should you alone endure it?"

"End…it…"

"Yes, that's right. Drown another in your nightmare."

He rose up and the pain seemed to fade into a haze floating like a cloud around him, a part of him, yet separate.

"Magnificent. You are a masterpiece!" Laughter rang through the room once more.

He flexed his wings and clenched his fists. What was this pressure…A sword suddenly appeared in his hand and he stared at it. "This…this isn't…right…" he murmured. "The timing…all wrong…"

The room rippled and faded. He found himself standing in a field of grass.

"Meta Knight!" Erik stood a few feet in front of him. "You need to-" He suddenly whirled around a shield appearing in his hands just in time to deflect a beam of light.

"Orlaith," Meta Knight growled as she stepped into his vision.

"Leave. Now." Erik said.

"And lose this opportunity? Don't be a fool." Orlaith replied, her gaze fixed on Meta Knight. "I will not leave, not while I can end this now."

Meta Knight launched himself at her but staggered as his vision faltered and the grass flickered starting to turn to stone then back to grass again.

"Drop it!" Erik yelled. "I can't hold her and it off at the same time!"

"No…" Orlaith said with a hint of wonder in her voice. "Whatever this is, it is working to my advantage. I suggest you leave, old man."

The world spun nauseatingly around Meta Knight. A cave, Cappy Town bustling with activity on a sunny day, a glimpse of Kirby, red eyed and giggling, Nightmare floating over him. "N-no…"

"And what shall I do with you first?" Nightmare circled him, examining his creation from every angle.

Meta Knight shuddered and yet…this wasn't right. He tore his gaze away from Nightmare and saw Erik and Orlaith facing each other, their faces tight with concentration

"Look at him!" Orlaith said with a wild wave toward Meta Knight. "Don't you see what he is?" she demanded.

"I don't think origins hold much meaning, wouldn't you say?" Erik replied coldly.

A darkness fell over Meta Knight's vision. "No!" Erik's voice seemed to cut through it and he suddenly saw clearly again. Erik had turned to face him, but paid for the moment of distraction as a blast of light slammed into him causing him to stagger back against the wall behind him.

Meta Knight stared first at Erik then at Orlaith. Nightmare came into his view and he was suddenly struck with a moment of clarity. This was taken from his memory. He gripped the Soul Mirror. It was taking this from him, but it was his. He would control it. He tried to bring up memories of Cappy Town. Peaceful, without fear. A place he could concentrate. The town was always bustling. Remember that noise. Remember the scents and sights.

"Do not think it shall be that easy." Orlaith's voice cut into his concentration. The darkness was fading and Nightmare vanished. Cappy Town rose up nearby as they appeared in the fields around it. Smoke rose up from the buildings and in the distance the castle sat in a smouldering ruin.

For a moment he felt despair but upon looking at Orlaith he felt it fade. It was horrible, yes, but it was her doing. It wasn't real and that made it far better than Nightmare's dungeons. Erik stumbled as he lost the support of the wall and nearly fell. He met Meta Knight's gaze and Meta Knight nodded. With an effort he released the Soul Mirror and let it fall to the ground.

"And now you have no weapon," Orlaith said. She lifted a hand but before she could do anything, Erik slammed his shield into her shoulder. She staggered sideways, but caught her balance and brought up her sword against Erik. He caught the blade on his shield, but she pushed into it forcing him back.

"You think you can fight me? I fought in the war while you were nowhere to be seen." A glow coalesced around her free hand before she released it into a beam that slammed into Erik knocking him to the ground. She placed the tip of her sword on his chest. "You and I are all that are left. I do not want to kill you. Please leave."

Erik chuckled. "Such nobility," sarcasm laced his voice.

"Then you stand against my ideals. You stand against a better world?"

"I stand against you. I don't know about this 'better' world of yours."

Meta Knight ran forward to help, but stopped part way as a voice entered his hearing. "…Meta Knight…please…come back…" He stopped in his tracks as a memory rose, unbidden, of another time and place. A soldier staring at him, her face earnest, but her voice fearful.

"You'll come back, Sir, won't you? I don't know what we'd do without you." She looked down abashed. "I-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

They'd gone to destroy one of Nightmare's army bases. He froze as the events of that day washed over him. He spun around and raced back to the fallen Soul Mirror.

"What are you doing?" Erik cried out as Meta Knight picked the blade up. He took a deep breath and willed Erik to see his thoughts hoping Orlaith wouldn't also be able to see.

'That should work,' Erik's voice floated through his mind. 'But it won't be pleasant for any of us.' There was a feeling of satisfaction. 'Including her. I'll try to guide you. Focus solely on that area. I need to see it as well.'

Meta Knight forced the image of the room into his mind. To the side, the control room. Grey walls…Nightmare hovering over him. No! 'Focus,' Erik's voice floated through his mind.

"What are you doing?" Orlaith asked sharply, turning her gaze to Meta Knight. Erik took advantage of her momentary distraction to slip out from under her sword and roll to his feet. He locked gazes with Meta Knight and the world faded again, resolving itself into a dim room.

Meta Knight quickly took in his surroundings before running to a door on the side.

"Whatever you are planning is futile," Orlaith said and shot another beam of light at him. He leapt to the side and continued to the door without hesitation.

He fumbled at the door handle. Rapid footsteps sounded behind as he managed to get a grip and push the door open. There was a grunt followed by a thud. Meta Knight whirled around in the doorway to see Erik on his knees between he and Orlaith. He gripped his side and Meta Knight could see blood tricking from under his hand.

Orlaith started to step around him, but he flung out his shield arm and shakily rose to his feet. Seeing that he was back up Meta Knight turned back to his task and ducked into the room.

The control panel glittered with various lights and switches. Meta Knight rapidly typed in the password, trying to block out the memories of doing this in the past. He pulled a lever and felt the whole building shudder.

Orlaith backed up a step, but Erik pressed in on her. "You fool!" She exclaimed. "We need to change this!"

Erik responded with a grim smile and pressed his attack.

"This-" Orlaith stopped as the floor jerked under them. The floor opened in an explosion that sent them both rocketing backward. Erik slammed into the control console and slumped to the floor. Orlaith hit the ground hard and lay still. The doorways collapsed in a pile of rubble and Meta Knight heard more rumbles and the noise of what he guessed was the roof collapsing in past the door's remains. He released the Soul Mirror with a soft sigh and let darkness claim him.

"Please. Sir Meta Knight, please. You have to wake up. Please. Kirby needs you." Fumu clung to his hand speaking the words over and over until it became a sort of chant.

Erik suddenly yelled, his head snapped back and his eyes were wide. He fell back away from the bed and crumpled to the floor. "Erik!" Fumu cried out then jumped as the Soul Mirror clattered to the ground. Meta Knight shot up with a gasp and sat breathing heavily and trembling.

"S-Sir Meta Knight. I was so worried and Erik, he collapsed." Fumu said in a rush.

Meta Knight didn't respond except to slide off the bed and land lightly beside Erik. Fumu ran around to the other side to get a better look. Erik lay limply on the ground, his face grey and slack.

"Is he…?"

"He's unconscious," Meta Knight said. He swayed and caught himself on the edge of the bed.

"We can't move him," Fumu said. "I'll get a blanket and pillow." She gave Meta Knight a worried look then left the room.

When Fumu returned she found Meta Knight still leaning heavily against the bed. "Sir…you should rest too…," she said as she slid the pillow under Erik's head. Meta Knight pulled himself back onto the bed, every movement seeming laborious. He fell back against the pillows and by the time Fumu was finished making Erik comfortable his eyes had dimmed and he'd gone still. She blinked, her eyelids suddenly feeling leaden. She gave the room a final glance then left suddenly desperate for a bed herself.

**Author's Note:  
**Finally another chapter and decently long one to vaguely make up for my long absence! However, I am about to scream at the formatting. I needed marks like ~ for example, to split sections up when shifting from time to time and character to character to make it less confusing. However nothing I do seems to be being kept, so hopefully, not too confusing. *sigh*


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

_The apple was delicious, the juiciest he had ever eaten. He was sad to see it gone until his eyes fell on a pile of them all looking just like the one he had eaten. He opened his mouth to inhale when the ground suddenly shook and he toppled with a squeak. He blinked in confusion a couple times before he understood what he was seeing. A giant ship was landing not too far off, a giant ship bearing a familiar mask._

"_Meta Knight!" He jumped to his feet as the ship settled on the ground and a door in the side slowly opened. He started to run to it, but was forced to dive to the side with another squeak as a shape barrelled out. He looked and his gaze met red eyes behind the metal mask._

"_M-Meta Knight?"_

_Meta Knight floated above him, the flapping of his wings stirring the grass around Kirby. Kirby stared and suddenly rolled away as Meta Knight dived down with Galaxia. _

"_Meta Knight, stop!"_

_Meta Knight didn't answer but only pressed the attack. Kirby fled until he stumbled over one of the apples and fell rolling. He heard a soft hiss and Galaxia plunged into the ground beside him. Kirby started to move again when Meta Knight seemed to flicker. He experienced an odd sensation of seeing both Meta Knight and the apples occupying the same space. _

"_P-poyo…?" A shiver seemed to pass through the world and Meta Knight froze in place. Kirby slowly stood up. He crept forward and waved a paw in front of Meta Knight. Nothing. He hesitated for a moment before giving Meta Knight a light tap. Still nothing. "Poyo?" He backed away, uncertain of what to do but thinking of taking the opportunity to get away, maybe try to find out what was going on. Yet, he also didn't want to just leave Meta Knight there like this. However, before he could make a decision, Meta Knight's eyes suddenly flashed and he flew into action._

_Kirby jumped at the abrupt shift and not being able to think of anything else to do, inhaled one of the apples and spat it out at Meta Knight. Meta Knight batted away the resulting star with ease and launched himself at Kirby. _

"_No!"_

"NOOOO!" Kirby sat up abruptly in his bed. "Meta Knight! Poyo!"

"Kirby. Young one, calm yourself. You are safe." Orlaith's low voice washed over him, soothing. She sat in a chair beside his bed, one hand gripping the arm of the chair. She reached out to touch him and he noticed that her hand was shaking. "You had a nightmare. What did you see?" She asked as she gently stroked him.

"Meta Knight…he was at-attacking me and he wouldn't speak or do anything. Just fight! Red eyes! But then he…he stopped." Kirby trailed off, his voice puzzled.

Orlaith let her hand drop from Kirby and she passed it over her eyes. "You see him as he truly is," she said, her voice low.

"No poyo!"

Orlaith sat still, her eyes closed. Kirby cocked his head, watching her. Her shoulders were slumped and she seemed even paler than normal.

"Poyo…?"

"Forgive me," she sighed. "I…know this will upset you and that is not my intent, but you must know what he is. He belongs to Nightmare."

"No!" Kirby jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowed at Orlaith. "And, and even if true, he's good!"

Orlaith's face hardened and her hands clenched. "You will learn your mistake," she replied, her words clipped. She rose and moved to the door and again Kirby noticed that she seemed unsteady. "I have things I must tend to. Food will be brought to you." She left and the door shut with a sharp click.

Kirby sat hard. "Not true. Doesn't matter. Poyo…"

Meta Knight woke to the bedroom door opening. He tensed until he saw Fumu entering balancing a full tray of steaming food. She smiled when she saw that Meta Knight was awake. "I found the kitchen," she said brightly. Her smiled dimmed when she saw Erik still asleep, but she moved to the bedside table anyway. "I was hoping he might be awake too now," she added as she set the tray down with a small sigh of relief.

"Then I had better not disappoint." Fumu let out an "Oh!" of surprise at the sound of Erik's voice. "I hope you'll forgive me though. I do not quite feel ready to rise."

"Of course!" Fumu exclaimed. "Here, let me bring you some food."

"Thank you," Erik said quietly, "But I think a drink is all I can handle at the moment. Meta Knight, how are you feeling?"

Meta Knight hesitated. He felt weary still and there was a dull ache throughout his body. "Well enough," he replied.

"I suppose so," Erik said with a weak chuckle. "Ah, thank you Ms. Fumu," he added as Fumu knelt beside him and passed him a cup of tea. He took a long drink before setting it on the floor with a sigh. "Meta Knight, would you be so kind as to come down here?"

Meta Knight slipped off the bed and stood beside Erik.

"Good. This is not a situation I foresaw, but it's one we must take advantage of. Orlaith will be weakened. Now is the time to find her ship and attack." He took a shuddering breath. "We should be closer now, however she may try to flee. We need to press in now and attack before we lose this chance." He fell back exhausted from his short speech. "Meta Knight," he said, his voice dropping to a mumble. "My hand. Take it."

Meta Knight took his hand and Erik gripped Meta Knight's. "Learn," he mumbled.

Meta Knight went still as images of the ship's bridge and control console flashed through his mind. Understanding came to him and as he refocused his gaze on Erik, he saw him give a faint smile. "Fast learner," Erik muttered. "Good…Now…I need…sleep. Go." His hand slipped from Meta Knight's and he breathed in deeply as sleep took him.

"What just happened?" Fumu asked looking from Erik to Meta Knight.

"I've learned the ship's controls. Come Fumu. We have much to do."

"Oh," Fumu said, and added as Meta Knight started to leave the room, "Wait, what about your breakfast?"

"Later," he answered as he left without pause.

Kirby sat on the edge of his bed, his feet dangling disconsolately when the door opened letting in a small fairy.

"Kirby?"

"You…Cait?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, that's right. I need to speak with you. I've been wanting to since My Lady brought you here, but I haven't had the opportunity."

"You were there when we fought. But didn't come?"

"No, I…I stayed with Sir Meta Knight…"

"Meta Knight, poyo! He okay?"

"I…I'm not sure. I think so. Something happened between Orlaith and him, and she's not happy about it. But listen, they are coming for you."

"They?"

"Fumu came as well."

Kirby let out a squeak of delight. "Fumu poyo!"

Cait gave a faint smile and nodded. "That's right."

"But…how come here now?"

Cait looked away. "I had to be parted from them. Kirby?" She asked, looking at him again. "I was wondering. How do you feel about Orlaith. I know she took you against your will, but beyond that?"

"She's scary." Kirby said slowly. "But…gentle too. Don't understand her. How can she hurt so much?"

Cait sighed. "Then you don't believe in what she does? You don't want to stay with her? She will keep you safe."

"She hurts people! I wanna go home. I want…I want to be with Fumu and Bun…Meta Knight…But don't wanna let her hurt more."

"So you would oppose her?"

Kirby nodded, his eyes alight and determined. "If I have to."

"Listen, Kirby? I…have a favour to ask you…"

It was not the Halberd, however Meta Knight still felt more at home with the controls than he would have expected thanks to Erik's 'lessons'.

"Sir Meta Knight…?" Fumu asked from the seat behind.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do when we find them? And…do you think Cait really betrayed us? She seemed so earnest, so sincere!"

"We can't know for sure. When we find them I will fight."

Fumu clenched her fists. "You mean we. We will fight. I am going to save Kirby."

Meta Knight turned to face her and she recoiled a bit. Flickers of red danced in his eyes, but his voice held its usual low calm tone. "Yes. I doubt he will be with her. I would ask that you find him while I fight her."

"I…Okay. Sir Meta Knight, are you…are you okay?"

He turned away and with an effort responded, "I'm fine."

"Okay, you just seem…really angry," Fumu said quietly.

Meta Knight drew his cloak more tightly to his body. "It's nothing."

"I should go clean up and check on Erik." Fumu said after a long pause. Meta Knight didn't respond and soon heard her hurried footsteps leaving the room.

"She knows…" he murmured. "She already knew, or suspected." For a moment he felt an urge to hold the Soul Mirror again. No, he told himself. He was in control now, not it. There was no reason to live through it all again. The echo of Nightmare's laughter rang through his mind. He winced at the echoing memories of the pain and gripped the control panel in front of him. He shook himself and tried to redirect his thoughts to plans for attack. "Do not dwell." He stared at the viewing screen out into the stars focusing his gaze on the blackness between. The darkness was soothing in a way, calming, and he could feel a sense of order coming back to him. One way or another, he would end this.

**Author's Note: **Hmm…back to a shorter chapter here. It's possible this may in the future be merged with another. I'm not sure. (Not sure about this chapter either…) Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone who's read and actually stuck to it despite my ridiculously slow speed at updating. And, thank you to new readers for your interest. It's all been a help to keep going and I'm not sure I'd have made it this far without support. So, thank you!


End file.
